<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning (Thinkin' about you) by sunshine_kitcat (moonkevin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322347">Morning (Thinkin' about you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonkevin/pseuds/sunshine_kitcat'>sunshine_kitcat (moonkevin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sun clouds: A League of Legends x Seventeen AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Superpowers, There's a café, but it's not coffee shop au, modern elements?, not cheolsoo, soonyoung is the main character btw, thats not a tag?, tomb raiders, uhhhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonkevin/pseuds/sunshine_kitcat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey Soonyoung, do you think you can take this out to the table outside? Younghoon and Juyeon look like they’re about to collapse from running around in here,” Jacob calls out to Soonyoung, sliding a tray of drinks to him. Soonyoung nods.</p><p>“Sure. Which one’s which?” Soonyoung asks.</p><p>“There’s only one. It’s the dudes with the weapons,” Jacob tells him.</p><p>“With the what now?” Soonyoung echoes back, startling himself. Jacob gives him a grin.</p><p>“Yeah, I freaked out when Eric dropped off the order too,” Jacob reassures him. </p><p>And to think, that's how it all started...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, implied jihancheol but jeonghan doesnt even breathe in this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sun clouds: A League of Legends x Seventeen AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: A sudden thought arises (SY)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s way too hot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soonyoung can already feel Chanhee’s eye roll and hear his snippy comment about how Soonyoung complains about the heat a ridiculous amount for someone who lives in the middle of the desert. There’s a bead of sweat on Soonyoung’s forehead, wet and slowly rolling off his forehead as Soonyoung balances three trays of drinks and pastries on his arms, carefully navigating the crowded patio of the cafe. He can see Chanhee flirting with a customer at the counter, thankfully devoid of a line as Chanhee laughs at something the customer said. Soonyoung rolls his eyes. Why does Chanhee get all the cute ones? Soonyoung’s shifts are nothing but sleep-deprived students with a taste for 50 shot coffee and nitpickers who complain about how Soonyoung drizzles the caramel. He wishes he could chase them out, but Sangyeon would very much kill him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then again, Soonyoung would take counter duty over serving duty any time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry! Excuse me! Please tuck your bags in! I’m sorry sir, but our door was not made for you to fit a sand swimmer through. Please park it outside!” Soonyoung yells out and about, jumping over someone’s discarded bag as he slides drinks onto the tables. The iced glasses are cold to touch, a sweet bit of relief on Soonyoung’s too-high body temperature. The sunlight outside dribbles through the one-way windows with a tinted coat, yet it’s still ridiculously unbearable as Soonyoung tries his best to avoid direct contact. At least, with so many other people around, he has some hiding places.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soonyoung! Table three wants a refill!” Younghoon yells at him from across the room, pointing at the table he’s at. Soonyoung rolls his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do it yourself! I’m busy!” Soonyoung yells back. The girl at a table near him snickers at the interaction, raising her hand for an order. Soonyoung drops off the last drink and pulls out his notepad, flipping to a fresh page as he clicks on his pen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your order?” Soonyoung asks, plastering on his best customer service smile. The girl pauses for a moment, blinking as she tries to remember her order. Her friend saves her, rattling off orders as Soonyoung dutifully notes them down. On his way back to the kitchen, the bell over the door jingles, signalling the arrival of a new customer. Soonyoung stabs his order onto the pin and rings the bell to notify the kids in the kitchen to take the order. Sunwoo slides him a tray of fries and takes the new order, a tired look on his face as Soonyoung’s heart twists.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cheer up kid, your shift’s nearly over,” Soonyoung comforts. Sunwoo gives him a half-hearted shrug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The longer I’m forced to listen to Changmin screech every time oil splatters on him, the deafer I’m getting,” Sunwoo complains. Soonyoung gives him a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s Changmin—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soonyoung! Take the new people, will ya!” Chanhee yells over the crowd. Soonyoung rolls his eyes as Sunwoo gives him a sympathetic smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m coming!” Soonyoung calls, slowly making his way over to the new table as he drops off Sunwoo’s fries to a nearby table. It’s a monotonous drone, the heat of the day and the endless chatter in the cafe. A cross between absolutely mundane and hectic, with Soonyoung averting crisis after crisis as the kids keep trying to turn his hair gray. He wonders how Sangyeon handles it, but then again, Sangyeon came from Piltover. From what Soonyoung’s heard, even the kids here would seem tame to the sheer craziness there. Long-term exposure to raw hextech crystals does to someone, if what Sangyeon’s saying is true. Mad scientists, the whole lot of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soonyoung wouldn’t know, of course, having grown up in Shurima his entire life. His parents came from the capital, looking for a way to get away from politics and action of it all to settle into the small nested city of Vekaura. They had always bugged Soonyoung about returning to the capital one day when the fighting settles. Soonyoung prefers the (relative) quiet of Vekaura more. And plus, with all of his friends here, why would he leave?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever the case, Soonyoung’s parents can’t bug him anymore, with their minor hindrance of being dead. A small part of Soonyoung wonders if he should feel bad about it. He doesn’t know them too well anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why are you even here for?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Soonyoung remembers Sangyeon asking him for his interview. It’s no secret in town that Soonyoung’s parents left him an inheritance big enough to last three lifetimes. He doesn’t have to work, per se, but sitting alone in a big house gets far too lonely for Soonyoung’s taste. He’s only human, after all. One can only live with family heirlooms and stories of Shurima’s glory days for so long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soonyoung spends his second shift in the kitchen on order (plead) of Sangyeon to watch Changmin before he burns something. Jacob is also there, their resident baker and the only reason the cafe hasn’t burnt down yet, whipping icing and suggesting things for Soonyoung to do. His voice doesn’t ever exceed a normal speaking voice, but Soonyoung would have to be deaf to not recognize the worry in his tone as he glances at Changmin at the deep fryer. Changmin has only ever burnt paper towels, so Soonyoung isn’t entirely concerned, but he doesn’t know the kid well enough. According to Younghoon and Chanhee, his roommates, they don’t let him in the kitchen. Why Sangyeon trusts him instead, Soonyoung will never know. Maybe, it’s the puppy eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soonie, look at this one! It’s all even!” Changmin waves a piece of fried batter in the air, showing it to Soonyoung. It’s not really even, but Soonyoung can’t find it in him to tell him otherwise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, it’s definitely the puppy eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks good, Minnie, but you’re two orders behind!” Soonyoung reminds him gently. Changmin nods, turning back to his work while humming some song Soonyoung recognizes from Changmin’s dance crew’s last showcase.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Soonyoung, do you think you can take this out to the table outside? Younghoon and Juyeon look like they’re about to collapse from running around in here,” Jacob calls out to Soonyoung, sliding a tray of drinks to him. Soonyoung nods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. Which one’s which?” Soonyoung asks.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“There’s only one. It’s the dudes with the weapons,” Jacob tells him.</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“With the what now?” Soonyoung echoes back, startling himself. Jacob gives him a grin.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I freaked out when Eric dropped off the order too,” Jacob reassures him. Soonyoung complies regardless, picking up the tray as he scans the crowd for Eric. He’s at the counter ringing up purchases for some old lady Soonyoung always sees. Soonyoung gives him a strangled look, holding up the order. Eric sees him, giving him a cheeky thumbs up while the lady looks for her purse. Soonyoung glares at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushes the patio door open with his shoulder, careful not to spill the drinks on his tray as he squints. The sun is glaring in his eyes, yet there’s still an abundance of people on the streets on the hot Sunday afternoon. He quickly spots the table, tucked off in a corner and overlooking the rest of the city. They chose a shaded part, masked by the large whisperwood tree as they chatted about something. Eric was right, there’s a bow (without a quiver, weirdly enough) and a large broadsword leaned against the patio railings, intimidating yet unassuming as the sunlight rolls off them. The guy on the left has light brown hair and a soft eye smile, laughing at something the other guy has. He’s in a white shirt that’s really too clean and fashionable to be Shuriman, looking like Hyunjoon and Chanhee after they practically buy out the travelling caravans. The second guy is no better, dressed in black from head to toe. His hair is ash-like, almost resembling Sunwoo’s burnt bacon. A large overcoat hangs behind on his chair. Why he would think that’s a good outfit for Shuriman weather, Soonyoung will never know. He doesn’t plan to find out, eyeing the sword precariously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One watermelon ade and lemonade here for…?” Soonyoung interjects into their conversation, setting down the drinks on the table. Fashion Boy smiles at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Watermelon for him, lemonade for me, please,” he says. Soonyoung nods, setting the glasses down as he starts to miss the cool touch already. Burnt-Bacon Boy eyes him with a mysterious look, digging into Soonyoung’s back. Soonyoung tries to brush it off, but it’s a little more than intimidating. There’s a soft glow of emerald green on his body as if the magic is oozing out of him. Soonyoung’s never seen someone with that much magic. Shurimans inherit long lost generational gifts from their families, weak or minor traits like Chanhee’s magic hair that changes colour, or Juyeon’s knuckles that glow neon green when he cracks them. Soonyoung’s just a little more terrified, feeling his own magic start to ebb in response to his nervousness. Fashion Boy gives him a weird look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your hair is on fire,” he notes, and Soonyoung flushes. He dusts off his hair, trying to tame the fire as his cheeks dust red. Burnt-Bacon snorts, dissolving into giggles and Soonyoung’s anxiety just melts. He looks like he wouldn’t even harm a fly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah… ignore that. If you have any concerns, just ring the bell, I guess…” Soonyoung mumbles, contemplating running away. Fashion Boy laughs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of concerns, can you help us with something?” Burnt-Bacon says. Fashion Boy gives him an odd look as if they’re arguing. After a few seconds, Fashion Boy sighs, evidently losing. Soonyoung cocks his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, what with?” Soonyoung asks. Burnt-Bacon smiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we’re searching for fire-wielders in the area. One specific one, to be exact. You seem to, ah, know of fire?” Burnt-Bacon raises. Soonyoung grimaces, swallowing. The small diamond tattoo on his arm threatens to heat up, only barely suppressed as Soonyoung waves him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I only got my hair,” Soonyoung dismisses them, trying for a sympathetic smile, “But I suggest you be more careful asking that around here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They frown, evidently confused. Soonyoung sighs.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Shurimans… aren’t fond of fire. Sure we had some great ancient fire-wielding heroes and whatnot, but the last fire wielder in the empire nearly burnt down Verauka. He’s fled the area, but people here are still especially sensitive to that,” Soonyoung explains. Fashion Boy raises an eyebrow.</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“But aren’t you a fire wielder? They don’t seem to be screaming bloody murder for you?” he asks. Soonyoung bites his cheek to suppress the flames creeping up his spine towards his shoulder. He’s not going to start breaking down from the memories. He’s worked too hard for this nonchalant, harmless image.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m weak. You can’t even roast marshmallows on my fire. As I said, the last </span>
  <em>
    <span>proper</span>
  </em>
  <span> fire wielder here fled the area. If you’re looking for fire wielders, all we got is old stories from thousands of years ago,” Soonyoung explains. The two guys exchange an odd look, Burnt-Bacon suppressing a smile as he stands up, clapping his hands together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stories will do then,” Burnt-Bacon says, smiling, “do you guys have a library or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soonyoung stares at him for a brief second, before shaking himself out of the stupor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I– uh… Well yeah, there is… I could take you there after my shift, I guess. It’s way across town,” Soonyoung blurts out, not sure why he’s so helpful. Maybe it’s Burnt-Bacon’s aura. It’s definitely the aura.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great! I’m Seungcheol, by the way, and that’s Jisoo,” Burnt-Bacon says, gesturing at Fashion Boy. Soonyoung smiles meekly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soonyoung. A pleasure to meet you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You got a date?” Eric says to Soonyoung in lieu of a greeting when Soonyoung checks in for counter duty. Soonyoung rolls his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, they just wanna find the library. You know Hyunjoon’s attitude with foreigners. I’m merely saving him from embarrassing himself again,” Soonyoung fibs a blatant lie, trying to hide his curiosity for the weird strangers. Eric gives him a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you see the sigils on their weapons?” Eric asks, lowering his voice. Soonyoung cocks his head, trying to recall it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really?” Soonyoung replies. Eric rolls his eyes, sliding a croissant into a small paper bag as he slips it over the counter for pickup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Demacia and Noxus, but they’re both magic wielders. Strong magic, too. I’d watch out for them,” Eric explains. Soonyoung frowns, half of his attention on reheating the pastries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How strong?” Soonyoung asks, careful and scared of the answer. Eric grimaces. His gift for detecting magic wavelengths had earned him Soonyoung’s undivided attention, only dying down a little when Eric assured Soonyoung he wouldn't oust him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As strong as yours,” Eric whispers. Soonyoung’s gut twist confirmed his worst fear. They were here for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” Soonyoiung mutters. Eric snorts, patting him on the back as he moves to ring a customer up. Soonyoung ruffles his hair and tries to refocus. It can’t be that bad, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh and by the way, can I come with? Sun, Joonie and I are going window shopping,” Eric asks later when the end of their shift, hanging up his apron neatly in his locker while Soonyoung just shoves him into the locker. Soonyoung gives him a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A date?” Soonyoung asks, elated and cheeky as he realizes what’s happening. Eric rolls his eyes, but his flushed cheeks speak volumes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: There’s nothing, in particular, that’s changed (SC)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you sure you want to do this?” Wendy asks one last time, eyes cautious of Seungcheol as she hands him the necklace and a small scroll. There’s a kind of worry in her eyes, a cross between concern and desperation as she opens her mouth to lecture him about the risks again. Seungcheol smiles at her kindly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know the gig, Wendy. My body ceases to age until I meet them again, which won’t be happening for a couple of hundred years if your interpretation of the prophecy is right,” Seungcehol says, exasperated. He drapes the small metal chain over his neck, pausing for a second to stare at the charm attached at the end.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“This isn’t a joke, Seungcheol,” Wendy tries, sighing as she does so, “Immortality isn’t as enlightening as most religions make it out to be.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Seungcheol ignores her, staring at the small apple charm right in the middle, a red coating with a bronze outline that hums with magic as Seungcheol holds it gingerly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So I just read this,” he says, gesturing to the scroll, “and we’re done?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wendy nods, a grim expression on her face. Seungcheol almost doubts himself, wondering just how horrible Wendy’s last few centuries must’ve been for her to regret the choice this badly. He looks past her to spot the mage children peeping through the window to stare at their mistress. There’s a pair of boys there, probably fifteen at best, whispering to each other as they point to Seungcheol.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why’d you do it, then?” Seungcheol asks, letting the pendant drop onto his neck. Wendy purses her lips, hands fiddling with the hem of her dress. There’s a light breeze in the courtyard, like the whisper of someone from a faraway dream. Seungcheol feels a slight twist in his gut as doubt creeps up again. Why is he doing this? Surely he could just reincarnate?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wendy sighs. “I bonded myself to a dead person because I couldn’t let them go, Seungcheol. She didn’t even love me back. Please, don’t make the same mistake,” Wendy tries again. Seungcheol winces at her tone, desperate and almost broken. He thinks of Jeonghan and Jisoo, someone he basically never knew yet couldn’t bear to let go. He thinks that perhaps, they were something in a past life. Wendy tells him stories of reincarnated souls who remembered the feeling of their soulmates from lives ago all the time, trying to discourage him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not going to. I’m not letting them run into death head-on as you did,” Seungcheol reassures her, to which Wendy just sighs even louder.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I couldn’t do anything then. You can’t either,” she argues. Seungcheol looks away, unfurling the small scroll. The mage boys start to creep a little closer to witness the ceremony, eyeing Wendy carefully as she holds back her tears.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ll suffer for millennias,” Wendy tries one last time. Seungcheol just gives her one last sad smile.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But I’ll give anything to see them again.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So where are you guys from?” Soonyoung’s bubbly voice rings loud over the hot summer air. Seungcheol looks away from staring at the passing Shuriman townscape, blinking as he refocuses on Soonyoung.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry?” Seungcheol asks back, earning a chuckle from Soonyoung. He’s bright and humorous, the laid back type who’s probably just around to enjoy life. Seungcheol wonders what someone like him is doing in such a small town with a magic everyone seems to fear him for, before attributing it to Soonyoung’s own attachment to the place. After all, Seungcheol isn’t one to talk about lingering attachment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure aren’t from Shurima, if your clothes are anything to judge by. So where are you from? Noxus? Piltover? Maybe even Zaun?” Soonyoung chirps. He’s much more cheerful than he was at the cafe when he seemed like he was going to pee in his pants. Jisoo tells him it’s probably because they’re carrying large weapons around in town, but Seungcheol digresses. This is Shurima, one of the places with the strongest bandit culture. They can’t possibly be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> surprised, right? No one’s even stopped Seungcheol and Jisoo yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cheol’s from Noxus,” Jisoo replies for Seungcheol, noticing him drifting off in his own thoughts again. A trait of being too old and seeing too much, Jisoo teases him, but he’s just as old. A few months don’t matter anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you?” Soonyoung asks, making a ‘go on’ gesture. Jisoo grimaces. Seungcheol considers saying Demacia for a second, before remembering Jisoo’s distaste towards the place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A little farther than Noxus,” Seungcheol jumps in to satisfy Soonyoung. He nods, evidently giving up making small talk as they continue on their way. Jisoo flashes him a soft smile, one that twists Seungcheol’s guts a little more than he’d like. Something happened in the five hundred years and Jisoo refuses to talk about it. He’s sad, a listless kind of regret in his eyes returning when Jisoo thinks Seungcheol isn’t looking. He’s been like that ever since Seungcheol found him in the desert a couple of weeks ago, lying under a sand dune and trying to dig himself out. Seungcheol had been travelling to Vekaura on his once-a-decade trip around Shurima to sniff out fire wielders when he found a face he thought he wouldn’t be seeing for a long time. Jisoo seemed too conveniently there to be true. The curse (is it a curse?) hadn’t faded yet, half of Seungchol’s link still missing, but there was a kind of elation Seungcheol didn’t know he could feel until then. He wanted to reach out, wanted to engulf Jisoo in a hug and just feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>satisfied</span>
  </em>
  <span> for once in his centuries of life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then, he saw the tears on Jisoo’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So here he was, stuck in with a terrible reignition of a teenage crush and a prophecy breathing down his neck to fulfill. It’ll be over soon, the tiny voice in Seungcheol’s head chirps. But then again, ‘soon’ is way too relative.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s so great about Vekaura?” Jisoo asks, breaking the ice-cold silence. Soonyoung turns around to meet his gaze, a mixture of relief and surprise in his eyes that’s a little too comical for Seungcheol to ignore. He stifles a snort, thankfully ignored by the other two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… it’s the only place I’ve ever really been apart from the capital. It’s on the quieter side, I guess, and the people are nicer here,” Soonyoung explains. Seungcheol nods along, staring at the passing shops and stalls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like that guy from earlier? Eric, was it?” Seungcheol prods. There’s a fond grin on Soonyoung’s face, so Seungcheol guesses they must be close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, like him. We’re all just pretty content with life, you know? There’s everything you’ll ever really need in walking distance, so it’s pretty chill. Most everyone here spends their entire life here,” Soonyoung rambles, a kind of excited glint in his eyes as he talks about the town.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why ‘most’?” Jisoo asks. Soonyoung hesitates for a second, choosing his words carefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, there’s this guy I know that works at the library. He used to be an explorer, before his injury. Hyunjoon’s always dreaming of seeing the world again, but he can barely walk for longer than an hour before his legs revolt,” Soonyoung explains, a sad tone in his voice. He’s people-oriented, Seungcheol notes, the kind to risk it all for his friends and his home. The heroic type. They’re always the ones with some kind of tragic backstory. Seungcheol wonders what’s Soonyoung’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, by the way,” Soonyoung pauses, face lighting up as he seemingly realizes something, “Where are you guys staying in Verauka? The inn’s down for repairs this month after some idiot riled up the sand swimmers and they stampeded the whole street.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s… unfortunate,” Seungcheol comments, scrunching up his nose as he imagines the sight. Soonyoung nods, sympathy in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, right? But seriously, where are you guys staying?” Soonyoung asks. Seungcheol falters, not sure of the answer himself. He glances at Jisoo, who shrugs. Soonyoung gasps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t be serious. Just stay at my place, it’s fine,” Soonyoung says in a rush, concern in his tone as Jisoo hesitates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t want to be of trouble…” Jisoo replies gently, trying to refute the offer. Soonyoung waves him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonsense. My house is more than big enough,” Soonyoung reaffirms. Seungcheol raises an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You work at a cafe,” he notes. Soonyoung shoots a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have an inheritance. It’ll be fine, don’t worry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Seungcheol can argue further, a distinct sound of someone yelling ‘Soonyoung!’ catches his ears, along with the sight of a large, tall building that stood out like a sore thumb in the midst of the simplistic and angular architecture of the desert town. He tunes Soonyoung’s loud greeting out, freezing as he takes in the large structure. It reminds him of the towering libraries in the Immortal Bastion, filled with the scent of magic and books as thick, enchanted wood hold the stories inside. He can feel the warding charms on the building, some combination of weathering and time-resistant magic and the faint hum of a security charm, expert enough to ward off most, but if Seungcheol tried hard enough, he could easily bypass it. His mark hums in reaction to it, inner spirit dragon yearning to absorb the magic energy. Seungcheol wills the urge down, refocusing on the conversation he’s missing out on. Jisoo’s equal parts frozen as him, but not so much at the building. Instead, he’s staring at the guy Soonyoung is having a hug competition with and—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Minhyun! Oh, it’s so good to see you! Finally off cataloguing duty?” Soonyoung exclaims, passive-aggressively yelling. Minhyun smiles back at him, the same face Seungcheol saw about five hundred years ago. He glances at Jisoo, realizing Jisoo’s probably realized this as well. There’s a trapped look in his eyes, disbelief and fear colouring his face. Seungcheol grips his hand and squeezes lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not the same person, Soo-ah,” Seungcheol mutters, the nickname slipping out before he can catch it. Jisoo shakes his head, touching his fingers to his temple as he takes a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Jisoo mutters back. Soonyoung seems to catch them, frowning as he catches Jisoo’s tired expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something wrong?” Soonyoung asks. Seungcheol waves him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re fine. Just the heat,” Seungcheol fibs, squeezing Jisoo’s hand again. Soonyoung stares at their intertwined hands, raising his eyebrow. Seungcheol shakes his head furiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway…” Minhyun interrupts, giving Jisoo an odd stare, “Library closes at eight. Do you want me to send dinner with Hyunjoon for you guys on my break?” Minhyun offers. Soonyoung grins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds great. Thanks, Min, I’ll pay you back later,” Soonyoung smiles. Minhyun smiles back before starting to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just don’t set anything on fire!” Minhyun yells at Soonyoung. Soonyoung salutes him with two fingers, a lopsided grin on his face as he pushes the library door open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we’re here,” Soonyoung announces, “Myths are on the second floor if Minhyun hasn’t gone on a rearranging spree,” he jokes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seungcheol doesn’t hear him, too busy gaping as he stares at the interior of the room. Books line every nook and cranny of the large, open circular room, desert flowers lining the tall whisperwood columns of the library. A large glass roof lets the dimming sunlight outside flitter in gently, casting a soft orange light over the center of the room, where a librarian’s desk stands, a small ‘ON BREAK’ sign on its velvet counter. Couches and desks are tucked in the back corner, a designated reading area sparsely decorated with people and the smell of tea and coffee. There’s a tapestry on the left wall, depicting a scene with a small figure holding a flaming sword and staring down some kind of hundred-headed monster. Seungcheol cocks his head in curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Seungcheol asks. Soonyoung glances at it, a grimace lining his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The last fire-wielder Shurima didn’t entirely hate. He fought off an entire army of voidlings before they could reach Vekaura. They built him a tomb and everything, just outside of town,” Soonyoung explains half-heartedly. Seungcheol glances at his hair for a brief second, wondering what Soonyoung’s real relationship with most of the locals is like. Before he can ask, Soonyoung walks briskly to the librarian’s desk, jumping over the counter and opening one of the drawers to fish around for something. He pulls out a small, rose-shaped key and Seungcheol frowns at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you do that?” Seungcheol asks. Soonyoung shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Minhyun doesn’t say anything unless I make a mess of the reading room,” Soonyoung explains. They skitter along the edge of the library, arriving at a small food, tucked behind a few plotted pants and bookshelf. Soonyoung lets them in, gently shutting the mahogany door behind them as Jisoo flicks the light on. Soonyoung gives them a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, borrow anything you guys need. I’m gonna go find something to read.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisoo frowns. “You don’t have to wait for us,” Jisoo tries. Soonyoung rolls his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“From today until you two are out of town, I’ll take care of you. The people here are friendly, but they’re not fond of strangers. Especially ones with large weapons,” Soonyoung points out, gesturing at the broadsword on Seungcheol’s back. Seungcheol blushes, shrugging it off and leaning it against the back wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what makes you different?” Jisoo asks. Soonyoung shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t seem like the type to stab me and steal everything I own,” Soonyoung replies. Seungcheol snorts at the comment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, by the way,” he mutters, before setting off.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3: In deep memories, the two of us (JS)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Boom.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The rain is harsh on Jisoo’s vision. A bright flash of white vibrates the sky and opens up the ground. He’s falling, Jisoo registers. Clouds swarm his figure, a dark mist creeping up his arm. It’s wet and sharp, digging like thorns into his arms and—</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jisoo gasps.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His throat is tightening, an awful sensation seizing it up as he watches broken shards of glass start to dig into his skin. Jisoo grasps for breath, a desperate claw as he tries to block the next wave and—</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop fighting, little one…” a female voice calls out, seductive and haunting. Jisoo’s eyes water. He opens his mouth, but no sound comes out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“One day, you’ll come to me… My lieutenant will make sure of that,” the voice whispers, like the wind tickling Jisoo’s ears. He fights to keep his eyes open, feeling the heavy force of the wind bind them shut.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Boom.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s sitting in a vast green field now, an oak staff in his hand. There are carvings on the side of the staff, but it’s coated in blood. Jisoo gasps, startled as he drops the staff. It falls, rolling on the ground briefly before stopping short against two lonely bodies, soaked in blood with their hands intertwined. Jisoo wants to call out. Wants to scream. Wants to do </span>
  </em>
  <span>anything</span>
  <em>
    <span>. Again, nothing comes out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Boom.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jisoo startles awake in a different dream. He’s standing in a room of ice, shards of broken glass and ice descending on him as he watches white mist take over everything. Jisoo looks around frantically, trying to find out where he is. There’s a lick of frost on the back of his neck, a chilling sensation that elicits a gasp from Jisoo’s throat. Still, no sound comes out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your friends won this round, but the Mistress was but a pawn. I’ll take no risks this time,” the voice returns and Jisoo can practically see its Cheshire smile. His eyebrows narrow, wary. He’s unarmed and utterly underpowered, but he can’t go down—</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Boom.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The scene shifts again as a gust of hot wind blows Jisoo off of his feet. The sky is pitch black, a haunting palette dotted with amber dust. Jisoo pushes himself off, only to feel the sand grabbing his ankles. He chokes, trying to lift his head as he catches a glimpse of the source of the amber dust. Almost instantly, Jisoo registers the rolling hills and square buildings of Verauka, the oasis going up in flames as anguished screams litter the sky. A tear rolls off his cheek.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop! Stop it!” a voice calls out, choked and broken yet so utterly familiar. Jisoo can’t quite place it, a sneaking suspicion and a guess, yet no details match up. The gust of wind grazes his ear again, but it’s silent. But a smile on its tail as it reached a small figure. Orange lights up the figure’s back, blocking the person so Jisoo can’t see a face. Glass shards little the ground around the figure, a million reflections Jisoo catches glimpse of. There’s a boy, screaming and clutching his eyes as fire burns them. There’s a house on fire in the other, a beautiful looking music box in another and—</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jisoo stifles a gasp as he catches a glimpse of the figure’s features. No sound comes out, but it seems the mysterious voice heard him regardless. It dives down again, slamming Jisoo’s head into the sand as he falls again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Boom.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s in a black room now, all but a singular spotlight on a small, sleeping figure. A soft, delicate face greets Jisoo, a small flower crown of red spider lilies and marigolds donning his soft black hair. He’s sleeping on a bed of delicate feathers, but also sharp glass shards. Jisoo dares one step closer, a painful sensation shooting up his spine as he looks down. Feathers and glass shards extend everywhere, coating the ground in a thin layer of the mixture. Jisoo freezes. The figure lifts his head, eyes still close as he seemed to stare directly at Jisoo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Only he can save me. You must aid him—”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The figure drops down into deep slumber again, the red spider lilies on his crown slowly spreading down his body. Jisoo wants to cry out, try to ask more. Demand more, but the glass starts to vibrate. They fly up, covering Jisoo in a shower of silver as the lightning flashes again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Boom.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jisoo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Boom.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jisoo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Boom!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jisoo!” Seungcheol’s voice snaps Jisoo out of his sleep, loud and vibrating as his hands shake Jisoo awake. Jisoo’s eyes fly wide open, his body jumping up out of reflex as he heaves for breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank god, you’re okay,” Seungcheol breathes, pulling Jisoo into a tight hug. Jisoo flinches, registering the real world as he lets the room take in. He’s at Soonyoung’s place, in the spare bedroom Soonyoung has in his </span>
  <em>
    <span>mansion</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Soft moonlight drifts in through the open window, lighting Seungcheol’s empty bed, his sword and overcoat resting at the foot of the bed. The covers are partly on the floor as if he got up in a rush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of this is peripheral to the sensation Jisoo feels up close. Warm, slightly damped breath on his collarbone and a hug too tight for Jisoo to properly breathe through. Jisoo coughs, patting Seungcheol’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” he croaks out in a hoarse voice, coughing afterwards. Seungcheol looks at him in concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were screaming and practically fading, Soo, what the hell do you mean?” Seungcheol accuses, although his voice is so full of fear and concern, Jisoo can’t feel the bite. Jisoo swallows, feeling his dry throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Water?” Soonyoung’s voice interrupts the moment, echoing from the lit hallway as his head peeks through the door. Jisoo can’t bear to meet his eyes, nodding lightly. Soonyoung’s footsteps echo in the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t sound like just a nightmare,” Seungcheol comments before Jisoo has a chance. Jisoo swallows, debating recounting the memories. He glances at the clock on the wall, soft ticking slowly grounding him as he inhales a shaky breath and shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you in the morning. Just… go back to bed, Cheol. I’m—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—not fine. I’m not going anywhere, tonight, Soo-ah,” Seungcheol cuts in harshly, determination in his voice. Jisoo hesitates, fighting down the rise of heat in the pool of his stomach as he gulps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not letting this one go, are you?” Jisoo asks in a small voice. Seungcheol rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(And if Soonyoung comes back in to find them cuddling, he doesn’t comment. Jisoo wakes up to a cup of water on his bedside table and a small note with a poorly drawn winky face. He has half a mind to punch Soonyoung, if not for Seungcheol’s entire weight practically pinning him down to the mattress. He’s a clingy sleeper, Jisoo notes.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol, predictably, explodes the coffee cup when Jisoo recounts his dreams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s expensive you know!” the waiter calls out, recovering from his jumpscare. Chanhee, if memory serves. Soonyoung gave them the rundown on the staff in two minutes, making the wise choice of telling Jisoo and Seungcheol to hang outside or leave their weapons home before they left. Begrudgingly, Seungcheol shrugged off his sword, but he still manages his image regardless. They’re in a secluded corner, trying to draw the least attention possible before miserably failing. Three ladies give them scared eyes as Jisoo shoots them his best soothing smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheol, calm down. It’s just a dream,” Jisoo tries. Seungcheol shakes his head, leaning back on his chair as his arms crossed in front of his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were fading. I couldn’t even touch you, Soo,” Seungcheol counters. Jisoo bites his bottom lip, faltering as he fails to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re getting this done fast. I never liked this place,” Seungcheol mutters, pulling out the first tome they borrowed from the library on the mysterious fire users in Shurima. Jisoo eyes him carefully, feeling the palpable tension in the air mix with the rising steam of his coffee before sighing. There’s a trickle of nervousness in Jisoo’s veins, his magic squirming in discomfort as it yearns to ebb with a similar type. He supposes that’s why he likes to cling to Jeonghan and Seungcheol so much, an urge to satisfy his magic. Jisoo ducks down to start reading, trying desperately to distract himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Deep down, he knows it isn’t true. But Jisoo can’t bear to think about Jeonghan right now. No more is he willing to think about Seungcheol and that fateful night before he woke up from the Dream)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are adorable,” Chanhee’s voice cuts through Jisoo’s concentration, a mixture of deadpan and amusement in his tone. Jisoo gives him a raised eyebrow as he sets two pastries on their table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jacob said you looked pitiful and made extras,” Chanhee explains, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips, “Although if you ask me it just sounds like he’s trying to get Soonie to tell us who you guys are while handing it off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet here you are,” Jisoo replies curtly. Chanhee shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was getting cold,” he says simply, still lingering. Jisoo smiles, realizing his intent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t bother Soonyoung, he knows nothing,” Jisoo says gently, watching Chanhee’s shoulders droop. Seungcheol snorts as he grabs for a pastry, quietly munching as he keeps half-reading. Chanhee sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you guys even here?” Chanhee asks. Jisoo turns to Seungcheol, silently asking permission. He doesn’t look up, to which Jisoo takes as a yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To find someone,” Jisoo replies simply. The Dream’s message echoes in his mind, a chant that keeps him focused and terrified at the same time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You must find the fire wielder, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it said. The prophecy echoed a similar vein, albeit much more daunting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sun’s scorching rays to lose one’s life. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jisoo mentally shivers at the thought. Chanhee’s disappointed sigh pulls him back to reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who even is this person and why are they so important?” Chanhee asks, “You guys even brought weapons! Is he a criminal or something?” Chanhee rambles, slowly tensing up. Jisoo snorts, thinking back to the Mageseeker campaigns to sniff him and his old friends. There’s a Minhyun in this town too, as terrifying as that thought is. He’s not the same person, with the previous nothing but a faded memory in Jisoo’s mind. Regardless, Jisoo can still feel Minhyun’s blood on his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be fair, I’m even more of a criminal than this guy could be,” Jisoo muses. Seungcheol snorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t put it like that,” Seungcheol chides as Chanhee’s face contorts in confusion and mild fear. Jisoo laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I don’t kill anymore,” Jisoo reassures him. Chanhee still curls in defensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how long ago was that?” he asks, wariness in his tone. Jisoo fakes counting on the tip of his fingers, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he meets Seungcheol’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five hundred years?” Jisoo responds, voice lilting up. Seungcheol nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five hundred and twenty years, to be exact, but that’s close enough,” Seungcheol adds. Jisoo nods in light gratitude, turning to Chanhee’s skeptical and entirely confused face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lying,” he says simply. Jisoo shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stranger things have happened in this world,” Jisoo replies simply. Chanhee shakes his head, sauntering off as Soonyoung’s head ducks into view from the counter. He’s raising his eyebrow, confusion knitting them together as Jisoo flashes him a smile and waves. Soonyoung rolls his eyes and shakes his head, leaning back to ring up a customer as Jisoo’s hand comes to rest on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you saw the figure’s face, didn’t you?” Seungcheol asks, pulling Jisoo out of his stupor. Jisoo flinches, sneaking a glance in Soonyoung’s direction as he shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kind of, I didn’t recognize him though. Just noticed he looked like a guy,” Jisoo lies, hoping centuries of life hasn’t sharpened Seungcheol’s ability to detect lies. Seungcheol stares at him with intent, trying to decipher him as Jisoo keeps a mask on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lying,” Seungcheol notes. Jisoo shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Seungcheol asks, circling his finger on his coffee mug. A new one, after the shards from the last one were whisked away by one of the other waiters. Juyeon, was it? The kid with the glowing knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could be wrong,” Jisoo replies simply, “It was only a glance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol sighs. “Whether it’s right or not, the city was burning. Evidently, we’re in the right spot. So, who was he?” Seungcheol presses, trying to draw an answer out from Jisoo. Jisoo remains silent, an internal debate forming as his eyes instinctively look to the counter. Seungcheol catches it this time as Jisoo realizes what happened, only to find Seungcheol’s sigh in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it’s him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo gives him a weak smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could be wrong,” Jisoo repeats. Seungcheol just shakes his head, plopping the read of his pastry in his mouth as he stares out the window. Soft sunlight draws a crown on his hair, a ring of soft light resting atop his head and Jisoo can’t help but stare. He swallows down a comment, the guilt and hesitance from </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>night resurfacing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These things have a stupid tendency to work out,” Seungcheol sighs, “But how do we convince him to leave? And then there’s the other guy in your dreams too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo’s quiet, unable to respond as he stares at his coffee slowly cooling. The steam resembles the glass shards to a degree Jisoo’s not sure he likes. He raises his hand to grab the cup for a sip—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, the window broke.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4: I’m Thinkin’ about you (SY)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Joon and I went to visit Kevin yesterday,” Eric comments off-handedly. Soonyoung looks up from his pad of paper, half-hearted scratches of numbers and calculations for their earnings riddling the stained sheet. Eric’s busy making shots, but he’s also always been the type to hate silences. Soonyoung pretends not to feel his stomach drop at the mention of Kevin’s name, instead focusing on scribbling and half-listening to Eric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is he?” Soonyoung asks with a small voice. Eric gives him a small smile, although it’s sad in nature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still hasn’t woken up yet. They were changing his bandages when we visited,” Eric replied, softly, the soft clinking of the coffee machine echoing in the air to drown out his words. Soonyoung winces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are the burns…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eric nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung sighs, dropping his head into his hands as his pen clatters uselessly on the counter. The sound of coffee pouring into a cup drowns the worst of his thoughts, but the memory is such a staple on Soonyoung’s mind he feels like he’ll—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Juyeon said he woke up for a minute two days ago,” Eric interrupts Soonyoung’s thoughts, eyeing him warily. Soonyoung glances at his hair, noticing the brown strands start to change to an orange hue and sighs. Instantly, they fade back to his normal colour. The mark on his shoulder hums in mild frustration as if wishing to be unleashed again. He can’t let that happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you told Jacob? He’s still worrying himself to death. Sangyeon too,” Soonyoung says, trying to make his voice remain calm and quiet. Eric nods lightly, drizzling caramel into the coffee before sliding it over the counter and punching the bell. Soonyoung’s brain jolts at the sound of the bell, the smell of coffee and pastries overwhelming as the memories trickle back one by one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t your fault, Soonyoung. You even tried to save him,” Eric tries, picking up the pen and rolling it towards Soonyoung. Soonyoung stops it instinctively, feeling his magic start to roll off his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of us could predict the grill exploding, Soonyoung, cut yourself some slack. So what if your panic made it rise a little? You stopped it from reaching the rest of us, Soonyoung,” Eric presses, albeit hesitance colours his voice. Soonyoung gives him a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s blind now, Eric. He can’t play the piano and draw like he used to want to. I couldn’t even stop the fire fast enough—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop beating yourself up! He won’t hold it against you!” Eric argues, voice raising ever so slightly. Younghoon shoots them a look of concern, to which Soonyoung just waves him off. Eric inhales, calming himself as the cafe doorbell jingles. Soonyoung looks up to find a customer walking in and waves Eric off. He complies begrudgingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In hindsight, Soonyoung </span>
  <em>
    <span>gets </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. He knows none of the boys blame him for what was just a small accident that escalated beyond imagination. Soonyoung has the fire ingrained in his mind, the stench of burning cloth and baking powder as Jacob and Sangyeon were trying to stop the fire and the sound—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, the sound. Changmin’s screeches were anything but pleasant, but it reigned second to the painful screams Kevin was crying that day, clutching his eyes as the fire rose through his body. Soonyoung had been panicking, feeling the magic from his mark rising in pleasure as it engulfed poor Kevin. The feeling was sickening in every way, a twist that rendered Soonyoung immobile as instincts kicked in. Sangyeon told him Soonyoung ran into the fire and pulled Kevin out in mere seconds, unscathed before seemingly willing the fire down. There were rumours, of course. Rumours about a seemingly harmless mood fire ability turning into possible fire manipulation. Soonyoung doesn’t know why the other boys defended him, but they did. His reputation had never been a steady one, hanging precariously like a string. Kevin’s parents won’t let Soonyoung visit him in the hospital, all-knowing of what he could do then. Most people forgot after a month, but grudges aren’t easy to ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung sighs, whipping a spot of spilled coffee off the counter as he glances around the cafe. The atmosphere remains buzzing as if what happened two months ago had no effect on anyone. They hired Sunwoo to take Kevin’s spot temporarily, contract only running until Sunwoo decided on staying in Vekaura or moving to the capital to pursue his music dreams. There’s a soft clinking sound of cups and plates in Soonyoung’s ear, ringing like a wind chime as his thoughts drift back to reality. His eyes catch sight of Chanhee, Jisoo and Seungcheol, talking about something. Chanhee’s head rolls every two seconds, while Jisoo is watching with a slight smile. Seungcheol’s still poring over that thick book him and Jisoo found in the library. There’s a prick on Soonyoung’s arm, probably from that cursed mark on his arm. He wonders if there’s a point to it at all, or whether or not it was just a cursed birthmark destined to make Soonyoung’s life absolutely miserable. He’d trade anything for a weaker power. Heck, he’ll even take Juyeon’s neon knuckles, if given the chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee walks off with an annoyed click to his steps. Sangyeon tells him to stop wearing his heeled boots, but Chanhee’s always been sensitive to his height. Soonyoung gives Jisoo a raised eyebrow, wondering if he touched on anything sensitive to poor Chanhee. Jisoo just smiles and waves him off, to which Soonyoung flashes a soft smile in return. He goes back to his accounting notebook, Sangyeon’s nagging voice already buzzing in his head to get it done before the day ends. His thoughts drift back to the other boys, wondering if today can finally be a peaceful day.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crash</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Younghoon so eloquently puts it, Soonyoung’s luck is absolute shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the f—” Eric starts, instinctively shrinking behind the counter as Soonyoung’s head whips to the front window. There are two men rolling on the floor and throwing punches, one grabbing a nearby fork to wildly swing at the other. Soonyoung scowls, jumping out of his seat to settle the fight as the customer’s screams. They all flee the area, hiding behind everything they can find as the unarmed man roars wildly and opens his arms. Spikes grow along his skin, spreading out and impaling chairs as he glares at the other man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll never take me alive!” He roars, charging in. Soonyoung flinches, feeling the panic running along his arm as his mark heats up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Soonyoung screams internally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not now!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he can even calm his pulse, a wave of green energy floods the room, a primordial roar pulsing in the air as Soonyoung flinches again, drawing back. Fear heats up his arm, the familiar sensation of fire crawling up his skin. Seungcheol steps out from behind a fallen table, fingertips dancing with green energy as his aura flickers with magic. He’s scowling, a downright terrifying sight as his shirt and hair flow in the magic wind. Soonyoung gapes in awe and fear, watching as the green energy forms a transparent dragon, pinning the man with the spikes down as Seungcheol glares at the other man. The man with the knife glances back and forth between the spiked man and Seungcheol, clutching his pathetic fork with whitening knuckles and seethes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay out of this,” he challenges. Seungcheol’s eyebrows quirk (Soonyoung almost screams in fear, if his concentration wasn’t all focused on trying to keep his flames down), a smile dancing on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or what?” Seungcheol replies calmly. The man hisses, yelling bloody murder as he charges, an aura of magic enveloping his body as Seungcheol raises his arm, blocking the attack as the man’s magic explodes. Fire starts to linger in the air, slipping up Soonyoung’s grasp on his power ever so slightly as a lick of fire spreads on his wrist. Juyeon slaps it down with a piece of tissue, eyes full of warning as he drags Soonyoung back behind the counter. Soonyoung looks at him in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon shushes him quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You expect Eric to keep quiet? Now keep your head down,” Juyeon hisses. Soonyoung flinches in shock, peeking over the counter to watch as Seungcheol continues to parry and force the man with the exploding magic outside of the cafe. His spirit dragon struggles as the spiked man slowly push himself up, impaling into the green energy as a roar rings through the air. Seungcheol waves his hand, the green dragon following outside as the spiked man jumps up and growls. A blotch of blood stains his back, oozing as he tries to jump out the window, only to be yanked back inside by some invisible force. His blood explodes out of his back, moulding into a slingshot of sorts as Jisoo runs up to him, delivering a swift kick and sending the man flying. Then, he turns back to the rest of the cafe with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing left to see here, folks. Have a nice day!” he yells, giving everyone a two-finger salute before jumping out the broken window. For a brief moment, Jisoo’s shirt sleeve slips up his arm, the tiniest hint of a tattoo or a birthmark peeking out as Soonyoung gasps. A small diamond tattoo, the same one Soonyoung despised so much, resides on Jisoo’s arm, a deep burgundy red tint on it as Soonyoung curses under his breath. Juyeon gives him a puzzled look, evidently not seeing it. Soonyoung ignores him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just one day, Soonyoung pleads mentally, just one peaceful day. Is that too much to ask?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hoon, Min and I are going to visit Kev tonight, wanna come?” Chanhee’s voice breaks through Soonyoung’s concentration, startling him. He nearly drops the bundle of broken glass on his foot, a scowl taking over as he gives Chanhee a pointed glare. Chanhee grins at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His parents don’t want me there,” Soonyoung mutters, bending down to sweep up more glass. Chanhee gives him a lopsided smile and joins in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when did Kwon Soonyoung, ignorer of parents, care about what they think?” Chanhee wonders aloud. Soonyoung shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got old,” Soonyoung replies hollowly, pausing momentarily, “and plus, I shouldn’t be there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee rolls his eyes, dropping a few shards of broken glass into Soonyoung’s dustpan. “He’ll want you there. You pulled him out of the fire, Soonyoung,” Chanhee chides. Soonyoung shrugs, carefully stepping over a spike from the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think those guys were fighting over?” Soonyoung wonders aloud, trying to steer the conversation. Chanhee makes a noise of frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t change the subject. It’s probably some gang fights. Don’t walk home alone today and you’ll be fine.” Chanhee pauses, pursing his lips. “Come with us to the hospital, Soonyoung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I have a choice at this point?” Soonyoung says, defeat in his voice. Chanhee smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doorknob is cold to touch, Soonyoung muses. The cold desert wind chills even the interior of the hospital, the air vibrating with a sombre mood to chill Soonyoung to the bone. He hesitates in front of the door to Kevin’s room, a sleepy Changmin and Chanhee in tow as Younghoon nudges him with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's just a door, Soonyoung, it won’t bite,” Younghoon whispers. The candles on the hospital walls cast an orange glow over the wooden door as Soonyoung sucks in a deep breath, twisting the knob gently. The smell of vomit is the first thing he registers upon entry, before the sight of Kevin lying still as a doll on his bed comes into view. Soonyoung exhales a shaky breath, hesitating as Changmin pushes him in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doorway for one, Soonyoung. Let us through,” he drawls, tugging Chanhee and Younghoon through the doorway. Soonyoung stares at them in mild shock, before recovering and slipping in himself, shutting the door with a soft thud. Kevin seems to flinch at the sound, causing Soonyoung to jump as he stares at Kevin with hesitance. Chanhee’s the first by his side, pulling the withering flowers from last week out to replace with fresh ones as Changmin and Younghoon start pulling up chairs to Kevin’s side. Soonyoung remembers when they first started the habit after Sangyeon told the kids about how some people don’t even have anyone to wake up to after a long coma. Eric proposed the idea of a schedule to keep him company with Kevin’s friends so he never has to wake up alone. Soonyoung wonders if Kevin counts him in on the ‘friends’ circle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He woke up a few days ago, right?” Younghoon breaks the silence, asking no one in particular. Changmin nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Juyeon saw it. Lucky him, I guess, although he said Kevin just puked the entire time,” Changmin comments, pulling out a book from his bag. Chanhee plops down on a chair next to Changmin, reading over his shoulder as they start whispering to one another. Soonyoung takes a seat on the chair a little further away, next to Younghoon. Younghoon has a pad of paper and a charcoal pencil in his hands, a rough sketch of two boys on it as Younghoon continues. Drawing. A soft smile tugs at Soonyoung’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t your guys’ anniversary coming up?” Soonyoung asks. Younghoon nods, ears tinted red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many years has it been?” Soonyoung asks, looking up to find Changmin and Chanhee furiously whisper-argue. Always bickering, but they’re endearing enough that no one minds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Four,” Younghoon answers, “and I’m not letting them one-up me this year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung raises an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this why you and Kevin were hanging out so much?” Soonyoung asks, an amused grin on his face. Younghoon shrinks ever so slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He says I’m a good student. And plus, he owes me for teaching him how to bike after so many years,” Younghoon replies softly, nose scrunching as he concentrates. He glances up to meet Changmin’s and Chanhee’s curious gaze, waving them off as he refocuses on the drawing. Soonyoung let them fall into a comfortable silence, watching Younghoon sketch with mild interest as Changmin’s and Chanhee’s whispers keep them company. Soonyoung wonders why Kevin and Younghoon loved to draw so much. Jacob tells him some people need a creative outlet and some form of consistency in the hectic mess that is life in Vekaura, and that art was simply Kevin’s way of doing so. It’s like making a memory immortal, according to Kevin, so he can focus on the good times instead of the bad. Kevin’s always going on about how Soonyoung’s surrounded by bright people, filled to the brim with energy and positivity but he doesn’t do anything with it, choosing to wallow in self-pity and hesitance instead. Soonyoung just hasn’t found something to really look forward to. He loves the kids, he really does. Even when they’re unbearably loud and making him lose his hair, he holds them close. There’s a part of him that tells him how easily he can fit into their crazy dynamic if he’d just let loose a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mark buzzes lightly on his skin, louder than usual as it yearns for something. Soonyoung always thought it was to be let free, but Soonyoung can’t really afford to slip. Every time he slipped, something terrible happened. The last incident stares at Soonyoung in the face. There’s a small part of him that lingers on what he saw that morning, wondering if that was simply a product of his imagination. On one hand, it would explain Eric’s constant staring at Soonyoung’s new temporary roommates if their magic wavelengths were similar, but on the other hand…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, Soonyoung’s not sure if he likes the sound of cryptic nightmares and fighting for eternity.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5: It was all apart of a painting (SC)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once upon a time, there was a strong and brave warrior who stood under the sky and crushed the last bit of the Voidling invasion that threatened to destroy Runeterra in its entirety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s somewhat pathetic to find that very same person trying to dig themself out of a pile of watermelons under the same scorching sun, a few centuries later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did we get him?” Seungcheol groans, muffled by the goopy red mess on his face. Jisoo’s laugh registers on Seungcheol’s mind, followed by the feeling of soft cloth as the watermelon is wiped off his face. Seungcheol blinks once, twice, before his eyes readjusted to the bright sunlight. Strands of brown hair reflect the sun’s rays as Seungcheol stares in awe, mesmerized by the bright smile as something clicks inside, almost sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s somewhat pathetic, Seungcheol muses, how he’s still in love after five hundred years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You smashed him through the floor at the front of the police station, Cheol,” Jisoo assures him, brushing a strand of hair out of Seungcheol’s eyes. He smiles back involuntarily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re scary, you know that? Even when you’re just minimizing damage,” Seungcheol whispers, still staring. Jisoo rolls his eyes, offering a hand to help Seungcheol up. And just like that, the moment was broken. He can feel the light breeze on his cheeks now, grazing on the torn shirt on his torso as Jisoo pulls him up. It’s sad, how easily moments are broken. Seungcheol wonders if one day, he’ll ever find a way to capture these precious seconds. Maybe it’ll soothe the heartache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says the guy who literally played ping pong with human bodies,” Jisoo retorts, face scrunching in the effort as he steadies Seungcheol. Seungcheol gives him a half-hearted smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m busted. Wanna go back to Soonyoung’s?” Seungcheol asks, stretching and glancing over to find a horrified shop owner. Seungcheol gives him a sympathetic smile. Jisoo rolls his eyes again, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he crosses his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for your watermelons, sir. How much do you need?” Seungcheol offers. The fruit stall owner blinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—uh. What are you two doing here? Who are you?” the man asks. Seungcheol sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that what everyone wants to know…” he mumbles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seungcheol had never understood the whole concept of snow falling in August. Really, it’s all semantics and poetry, nothing but exaggerations and metaphors to impress the ladies of the court. Seungcheol can appreciate a good comparison here and there, hyperboles and wild stories no stranger to him growing up under the wings of the Immortal Bastion’s biggest dreamer. But baseless tales are another thing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s not too far-fetched,” Jonghyun reasoned once, “after all, the snow always falls in the Freljord. What’s to say it won’t happen to us one of these days”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sir, you are full of shit,” Seungcheol responded, only half paying attention as he launched strike after strike on the poor practice mannequins. The sword was off-balanced in his hand, a little too heavy on one side and a little too light on the other. It doesn’t help that Jonghyun’s also got a plate of scones from the kitchen and that lunch was hours ago, all piling up as Seungcheol moved in for one last swing—only for it to end up sloppy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, would you stop destroying the poor thing? You need to learn to enjoy the finer things in life, Cheol,” Jonghyun waved him off, beckoning Seungcheol over. He’s no more than a kid in this memory, despite being the same height as Jonghyun. Jonghyun gave him a scone, ruffling Seungcheol’s hair as they sat on the low-rise stone wall. It was an odd sight, seeing how tiny Noxus’s fearless ruler of Might looks next to a fourteen-year-old kid.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why do you want to see snow in August so bad anyway, sir?” Seungcheol asked. Jonghyun rolled his eyes, evidently fed up with Seungcheol’s insistence on formalities. In reality, Seungcheol was more than fine with dropping the ‘sirs’. He called most of the guards his brothers and sisters anyway, but teasing Jonghyun was just endless fun.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jonghyun hummed in thought, staring up to the sky. There was a blanket of thick, gray clouds, ready to drench them at a moment’s notice. Not one of them will contain a snowflake, though, Seungcheol noted.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’ll be a sign of change,” Jonghyun finally said, nodding along to his thoughts, “like breaking out of a cycle of what we thought was possible, only to allow in the seemingly impossible. Like surviving a shipwreck,” Jonghyun said before pausing, giving Seungcheol a wrinkled eye smile.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Or eating only one scone,” Jonghyun finished, plopping another scone in his mouth. Seungcheol snorted at him, appalled by the sheer ridiculousness of the situation as he shook his head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You are full of shit, sir,” Seungcheol mumbled, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Jonghyun makes a soft tutting sound, still half chewing. He swallowed briskly, staring at the sky again as his eyes got that weird faraway look again. Seungcheol never quite figured out what it was, but the others tell him he’ll get it with time. The constant advice for anything around here, it seems, is ‘you’ll get it with time’. Seungcheol can’t help but despise it, knowing there’s nothing he can do.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ll get it once you fall in love, Cheol. Once you fall in love, who knows what can happen. People do all sorts of things for love, even make snow fall in August. It’s like finally completing the painting that makes up someone’s identity. Love makes everything possible,” Jonghyun said gently, hopping off the wall and neatly tying up the bundle of scone crumbs as he gestured for Seungcheol to follow.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You always say that,” Seungcheol pointed out. Jonghyun shrugs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s true.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And somehow, Seungcheol wishes he never got it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s this old legend in Shurima, about a strange shadow monster that strikes every ten years,” Minhyun’s voice interrupts Seungcheol’s train of thought. He's sitting alone in the reading room, a book precariously balanced on his lap, one hand flipping through the weathered pages. There’s a cup of coffee in his free hand, drops of condensation wettening Seungcheol’s skin as he looks up to meet Minhyun’s eyes. Jisoo is off to get dinner while Soonyoung goes to visit a friend. He didn’t say who, but they’ve got the house to themselves that night. Jisoo suggested they go be productive regardless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about it?” Seungcheol asks. Minhyun drags a chair up to him, smiling like he knows some kind of mysterious secret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They say it sets entire cities on fire, raiding lost tombs and feasting on the remains of the dead to bide its time and build its power. The ancient ones called it the bringer of doomsday, and the day it’s spotted, the apocalypse will begin,” Minhyun rambles on, a twinkle in his eyes. On the contrary, a shiver runs down Seungcheol’s spine. If the prophecy is right, the war isn’t far off. And if this shadow creature is linked to some kind of apocalypse…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you telling me this?” Seungcheol questions. Minhyun’s gaze flickers to Seungcheol’s shoulder for a second, as if he could see his mark under layers of bandage. Seungcheol flinches, instinctively shying away as he raises his eyebrow. Minhyun sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soonyoung has that same mark, y’know. He tries to hide it, but I’ve got benefits when it comes to seeing through people,” Minhyun says wistfully. There’s a certain edge to his words as if concealing a secret in his riddles. Seungcheol hated riddles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not getting you,” Seungcheol replies pointedly. Minhyun sighs, ready to give up as he gives Seungcheol one of those ‘really?’ looks Seungcheol sees Soonyoung’s coworkers give him all the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know why Vekaura specifically hates fire users so much?” Minhyun asks tentatively. Seungcheol shrugs, leaning back on his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard it’s because someone razed it nearly to the ground ten years ago?” Seungcheol proposes. Minhyun nods slightly, before pausing and shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not someone, some</span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was the shadow creature,” Minhyun presses, “I saw it myself, and so did Soonyoung. It was just in the desert, looking over the city from atop a cliff. Soonyoung saw it first, chasing after it. I tried to follow him, but when we caught up to it, the city started burning. Soonyoung lost his parents in the blaze, and I lost mine too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol raises an eyebrow. “A small apocalypse, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun purses his lips. “I’ve been reviewing the scrolls, translating the older ones to try and find something on this mark on Soonyoung’s arm and the shadow creature. Surely there must be a reason he saw it specifically. Vekaura suffered small casualties that day, but it felt like a warning. Something big is going to happen. And I have a feeling you know exactly what it is. Soonyoung’s caught up in this whole thing, even if he despises it. So, why are you looking for him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft sigh spreads out throughout the air, Seungcheol straightening up as he slides the book onto the table. He gives Minhyun a questionable look, wondering just why Seungcheol trusts him. There’s no reason not to, he supposes, but there’s an odd kind of wariness to Minhyun’s gaze that Seungcheol can’t quite place. As if he’s ready to run and tell the whole town something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever been to the Blessed Isles?” Seungcheol asks, drumming his fingers on the table. Minhyun frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was sunk two centuries ago. No one survived, and no one can survive it now,” Minhyun drawls, slowly cocking his head. Seungcheol nods with a twinge of sadness. He liked that place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They sank with a failed ritual,” Seungcheol explains, curling his fingers into a tentative fist as he let his magic wander in small green tendrils along his skin. Minhyun eyes him carefully, somewhat entranced by the magic. It’s as Soonyoung said, the people here know nothing of the stronger forces of magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But a prophecy survived. A rather frustrating one, but useful in its own right,” Seungcheol continues, rolling up his sleeve to reveal his mark. A small, heart-shaped diamond mark resides on his shoulder blade, a soft green glow to it as it hummed a low undercurrent of energy. Minhyun sucks in a breath as Seungcheol lets the magic dance into a soft mist over the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This marks the people who are supposed to make the prophecy come true, however it may turn out,” Seungcheol finishes, dropping his sleeve over his mark and vanishing the magic. Minhyun flinches ever so slightly, brows furrowing as his thoughts take over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Soonyoung is one of them?” Minhyun asks. Seungcheol nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The ‘fire wielder’, if the creepy lady in Jisoo’s dreams is right,” Seungcheol adds. Minhyun raises an eyebrow, eliciting a soft chuckle from Seungcheol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What even is the prophecy?” Minhyun asks, curiosity colouring his complexion. Seungcheol purses his lips. It’s not like Minhyun can do very much to screw the prophecy up, but chances for some shred of guidance are few and far in-between. Seungcheol can’t let it slip so easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You claim Soonyoung’s the fire wielder we’re looking for, but he doesn’t want to believe it himself,” Seungcheol drawls, watching as Minhyun’s expression shifts ever so slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me how I can prove to him he’s the fire wielder, and we’ve got a deal,” Seungcheol proposes, holding out his hand as a smile blooms on Minhyun’s face. He takes Seungcheol’s hand, hand surprisingly gentle and soft for someone who curries heavy books all day, and shakes it firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a little something you should know about, then…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6: Time forms drops and falls and falls (JS)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Soonie?” Jisoo asks, a hint of surprise in his tone. Soonyoung is slumped over the kitchen counter, his hair a mess and a string of drool tracing the edge of his lips. There’s a rag balled up in his hands, the remnants of soap bubbles on the counter that sticks ever so slightly in his hair. Jisoo frowns, ducking out to look around the cafe. It’s completely empty, save for the small trickle of moonlight from the windows. Jisoo glances back inside the kitchen, a soft, exasperated smile tugging the corners of his lips. He glides across the floor, carefully sidestepping a small puddle of soap-mixed water as he catches a glint of silver light next Soonyoung’s wrist. There’s a bracelet resting half inside of Soonyoung’s sleeve like a secret, a thin, silver strand holding a small silver heart at its center, the letters ‘TBZ’ written in neat cursive engraved on it. Jisoo frowns, carefully picking it up and watching the light glint on the letters. He’s seen Soonyoung’s friends wear it everywhere, even seen the way Eric nearly cried when he dropped it in his cup of coffee. The frown on Jisoo’s lips falls into a soft line of sympathy, casting a glance at Soonyoung’s sleeping figure. He tucks the bracelet back next to Soonyoung’s wrist before gently shaking Soonyoung awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soonie?” Jisoo asks tentatively, voice but a small whisper in Soonyoung’s ear. Soonyoung shifts lightly, blinking his eyes open as he glances up. Catching sight of Jisoo, he jumps, hastily grabbing the silver bracelet and not-so-discreetly stuffing it in his pocket. Jisoo pretends not to see it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisoo! Oh! Um, what time is it?” Soonyoung exclaims, voice trailing off as he glances outside. The moon hangs high over their heads. Blocked by the wooden window frame as Soonyoung tries to guess the hour. Jisoo pats his shoulder, grabbing Soonyoung’s rag and dropping back into the bucket of water he left on the floor. Soonyoung blinks, evidently trying to stay awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s about midnight? One of your friends dropped by earlier to ask if you wanted to go desert penguin surfing. Jacob, I think it was?” Jisoo explains, dragging the bucket over to the corner of the room. Soonyoung watches him, still half asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought that was next week,” he mumbles to himself, just loud enough for Jisoo to hear. Jisoo rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was another one too. Sunwoo, I think, who was kind of blunt and snappy?” Jisoo continues, glancing at Soonyoung. Soonyoung’s leaning on a counter and nodding along to whatever Jisoo says. Jisoo feels the corners of his mouth perk up in a smile again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said they’ve been planning it for weeks. That’s why you hid here instead, right? So they couldn’t drag you out?” Jisoo points out. Soonyoung stays silent, gaze trained on the floor as Jisoo wipes off the remnants of Soonyoung’s late-night cleaning session.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that I think about it,” Jisoo starts hesitantly, carefully eyeing Soonyoung’s reaction, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you hang out with the others outside of obligation,” Jisoo points out. Soonyoung flinches ever so slightly, his neck muscles tensing up and Jisoo knows he’s hit the spot. Still, Soonyoung stays quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice bracelet, by the way, why don’t you wear it?” Jisoo continues, looking away to tuck the bottle of soap in the only open cupboard in the room. He can practically see Soonyoung’s eyes widen as the soft clinking of the silver chain clinks along a counter. It’s silent for a bit, as Jisoo continues cleaning up after Soonyoung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever felt out of place in the one place you shouldn’t?” Soonyoung finally mutters, breaking the silence. Jisoo gives him a noncommittal hum, washing the rag as he watches Soonyoung in the faucet reflection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eric calls me an angsty teen all the time for dwelling on the past and refusing to join them in the present, but it’s not that, you know? They have a dynamic. They have their own way of interacting and talking with each other, and it just feels so… odd? To intrude on them? I must sound like I’m crazy,” Soonyoung rambles, eyes trained on his bracelet. Jisoo gives him a sympathetic look before sighing. Soonyoung looks up to meet his eyes, watching as Jisoo drags him out of the kitchen. Soonyoung follows diligently, grabbing his wallet and stuffing it in his pocket as he turns off the kitchen lights. Jisoo gestures for Soonyoung to follow him, and he complies, albeit slightly begrudgingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s this wonderful thing about being stuck in a dream for five centuries,” Jisoo begins, staring up at the sky to watch the stars. Soonyoung makes a left turn, his reflexes taking them to Soonyoung’s place and Jisoo makes a silent sigh of relief. He wasted nearly an hour earlier just being lost, after all. In retrospect, he’s spent too much of his life being lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It really makes you talk out everything with the only person present, you know?” Jisoo continues, eyes tracing the outline of the constellations in the sky. His eyes drift to a small, slightly dim star that rests just over the northernmost edge of the sky Jisoo can see. He wonders if Jeonghan can see it too, from wherever he’s at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’ve got a handy immortality charm,” Soonyoung jokes. Jisoo snorts, glancing over to see Soonyoung staring at the passing groups of people on the streets. There’s not many, all various huddles of people evidently going to or from penguin surfing if their sand-drenched clothes are any indication. Soonyoung’s a people kind of person, Jisoo comes to conclude, but he’s too careful to open himself up. They say the brightest demeanours hide the saddest thoughts, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need a couple hundred years, Soonie,” Jisoo says, exasperated, “They’re more than ready for you. If you never let anyone push you past the tipping point and grow up, you’ll just be stuck for an eternity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung shrugs, kicking a small pebble onto the orange coated streets. Street lanterns cast their candlelight over the cobblestone roads, like a beacon for the night moths to huddle around. Like like-minded people finding a place to belong to. Jisoo wonders when was the last time Soonyoung felt belonged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather be stuck myself than risk someone else being stuck,” Soonyoung replies softly, almost a whisper. Jisoo swings his arm around Soonyoung’s shoulder, resting his palm on the spot Soonyoung’s mark was in his dreams. Seungcheol said something about Minhyun and his crazy theory of convincing Soonyoung to go on some quest to prove that he’s a part of something bigger. Jisoo wonders if the next group of people they’ll have to drag Soonyoung too will make him feel a little more wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if you had to unstick yourself to make sure someone else doesn’t stay stuck?” Jisoo proposes, wondering how he’ll ever bring that plan up. Soonyoung gives him a confused look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure there are other, more suitable people for that kind of hero job,” Soonyoung points out, “and plus, people who try to save everyone are overrated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo rolls his eyes, muttering a soft ‘thanks’ under his breath before circling his fingers around Soonyoung’s mark. A soft jolt of heat runs down Jisoo’s spine, a kind of confirmation he could even extract from the way Soonyoung’s neck tenses up in an effort to keep his magic down. Jisoo gives him a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if you are the only one who could do it?” Jisoo raises. Soonyoung raises an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Save people? From what?” Soonyoung asks. Jisoo shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… there is the incoming apoc—”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Boom.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fire! Fire! Fire at the library!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone call the firemen!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, Jisoo wonders if no luck is better than his kind of luck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the f—” Jisoo starts before a black shadow passes over the rooftop. Jisoo meets its eyes for the briefest moment, gasping as he meets familiar eyes. A soft, melodic voice fills Jisoo’s head, the same from that cursed dream a few nights ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Time is running out. You must convince him. Let this be your headstart.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo gasps, whipping his head to Soonyoung, finding a wide-eyed Soonyoung with recognition colouring his eyes. He looks back at the fire bursting out from the west end of town, where Minhyun’s library and countless other homes are. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why are you doing this?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jisoo thinks, trying to search for the shadow. He can practically hear it shaking its head in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We don’t have time. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The voice argues.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This isn’t right. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jisoo spits back, still searching for the shadow as his eyes fall on the fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tell him to control it. Show him a taste of his unchecked power, and tell him to find me at the Tomb. Not even my might can hold the Voidlings won’t be held back forever. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The voice hisses, before a shrill scream echoes in the air. Jisoo snaps out of his trance. Without thinking, Jisoo starts running towards the fire, much to the chagrin of Soonyoung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?!” Soonyoung yells.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, what are you doing?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The voice asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo ignores them, digging his nail into his palm as he draws at a small strand of blood. He moulds it into a shield, covering himself in it as he pushes through the fire, towards the sound of the scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You won’t last,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the voice notes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo coughs, feeling the smoke try to trickle into his lungs as his eyes frantically search the burning buildings. A piece of wood falls from the top of a building, eliciting another scream. Jisoo turns his gaze towards the sound, finding a small splotch of blood on the ground to manipulate into a swirl of liquid that carries him towards the window. Cold desert winds caress his cheeks as they aid him the rest of the way. He finds a little girl, eyes full of fear as she tries to fend the fire away from her stuffed teddy bear. Next to her lies two unidentifiable current corpses, and if her tear-streaked eyes are any indication, they were family.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The apocalypse is starting, blood archer. We don’t have much time. This is the Voidling’s doing,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the voice presses on. Jisoo ignores it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s okay,” Jisoo tries to keep his voice soft and gentle, slowly approaching her as he keeps up his shield. His vision blurs slightly, the constant loss of blood barely fending off the fire. The little girl curls, trying to dodge him before a shelf nearby crashes hairs above her. Jisoo/s eyes widen, extending his hand out to strike the shelf and pin it against a wall with a blood lance as he holds his hand out again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take my hand,” Jisoo pleads, “We don’t have much time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, we do not,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the voice echoes in his brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up, you discount Hallow’s Eve ghost</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jisoo growls mentally, still trying to keep his shield up and his expression calm. The little girl stares at him in mild awe, before finally taking a step forward. The voice stops, evidently offended and shocked, remaining silent as Jisoo carries the little girl out the window. Soonyoung’s at the base of the building watching Jisoo slowly slide down as flames lick Soonyoung’s cheeks. Jisoo rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do something about this!” Jisoo yells. The little girl flinches his arm, causing Jisoo to wince slightly as he gently sets her on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Run,” he whispers in her ears, before turning to Soonyoung. Soonyoung’s still paralyzed, staring at the fire in a mix of fear and hesitance, hands slightly raised. Jisoo’s cheeks flare up red. The little girl runs away, the shouts of some firemen welcoming her as Jisoo stares Soonyoung down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could do something, and you’re just standing there?!” Jisoo yells. Soonyoung flinches, expression hardening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The hell can I do here?!” Soonyoung yells back, a falling piece of debris falling next to him as he flinches. His shirt isn’t burnt, somehow, despite standing in the middle of the fire. Jisoo scowls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop keeping the magic in check! Let it pour open!” Jisoo screams back, eyes losing focus as his concentration wavers, “For once in your life, do something! You’re more than just this little boy who’s too blind to see that people care about him! You belong out there, whether you like it or not because that mark on your shoulder is more than just a birthmark!” Jisoo screams, slowly pressing forwards as Soonyoung finally purses his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you going to let some stupid guilt stop you from being a good person, or are you going finally do something, coward?!” Jisoo explodes, watching as the blood shield around him starts to thin. He has a few seconds, tops. Tears stream down Soonyoung’s cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how to control it! I’ve only hurt people before!” Soonyoung yells back. Jisoo takes the leap, jumping to Soonyoung’s side as he forms a tiny blood dagger and slices Soonyoung’s left shoulder open to reveal a small diamond tattoo that glares burning red. Jisoo rests his hand on it, letting their magic wavelengths mingle as hectares at Soonyoung’s eyes with rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feel the fire. Will it down,” Jisoo orders. In a mix of fear and terror, Soonyoung obliges, the fire licking his face slowly retreating as red magic swirls around his body. His hair changes to a bright shade of red, fire slowly seeping into his palms as Jisoo’s vision blurs again. He blinks, struggling to stay upright as Soonyoung chokes on a sob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—”</span>
</p><p><span><br/></span> <span>“Don’t say sorry,” Jisoo hisses, still glaring at him. Soonyoung closes his mouth.</span></p><p><span><br/></span> <span>“You had time to feel sorry for yourself. Now, you’re gonna do something.”</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7: I’m not so different either now (SY)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Soonyoung blinks his eyes open, vision focusing as he makes out the bright sunlight shining in his eyes. His hand instinctively rises to block the rays, blinking as his eyes adjust to the light. The smell of sand and desert wind is suffocating in his nostrils, the air devoid of wind as Soonyoung feels the hairs on the back of his neck rise.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So you’re the one, huh? Fantastic…” a voice murmurs behind him, quiet and slightly disappointed Soonyougn turns around, coming face to face with a petite male in white robe-like clothes. The strings on his sleeve are tied around his arms and torso like chains, bounding the guy in place on top a stone coffin of sorts. Dried vines grow along the side of the carved stone, which is marked with strange carvings depicting some kind of battle. With a start, Soonyoung recognizes the carvings as the same as the painting Minhyun keeps on the walls of the library.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What— Where— Who… am I?” Soonyoung stammers, staring in confusion, brain deciding language and comprehension are no longer important right now. White Robe smiled.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well isn’t that what I need to know?” White Robe mused, a cheeky smile on his lips. Soonyoung blinks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m Soonyoung,” he manages to squeak out. White Robe nods.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m Jihoon,” White Robe—Jihoon, says, shifting a little in his chains. They rattle, soft clicking sounds filling the desert air. Soonyoung frowns.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you just… stuck here? In the middle of the desert?” Soonyoung asks, glancing around the barren landscape. Jihoon hums a sad affirmative noise, trying to shrug. The chains around his body stops him from shifting, digging into his muscles and Jihoon looks like he’s stifling a scream. Soonyoung can’t imagine how it must feel.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Technically,” Jihoon finally makes out, voice tense and pained, “I’m stuck in an underground tomb after some stupid fire weilder a couple centuries ago dropped a landslide on me. But that’s irrelevant right now.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Soonyoung makes a strangled noise, trying to move towards Jihoon. Something roots him in place, a sudden pain shooting up his spine as Soonyoung looks down. What was once sand became shards of broken glass, like someone shattered a mirror all over the floor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you mean it’s irrelevant—Ow okay what the...” Soonyoung begins, trailing off as the blue sky dims to a pitch black hue. He turns back to Jihoon, whose chains are tugging him into a sleeping position. Jihoon wrinkles his nose.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We don’t have time. I can only muster so much magic every decade and this is the first time I could find you. You need to—” Jihoon chokes, a dark magic pouring out of his chest as he holds the chains away from his body. With a pained groan, Jihoon turns to Soonyoung, who’s staring like a sand penguin caught raiding the kitchen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Find me, Soonyoung,” Jihoon croaks out, ominous and creepy and downright making Soonyoung want to run away from him instead. The sound cuts out as a chain reaches his throat. The sound of glass breaking echoes overhead falling like rain onto the scene and Soonyoung can just feel it in his bones that he’s most definitely going to die and—</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You have a week since you were knocked out! Find me and kill me!” Jihoon corals out one last time and the world collapses. Glass imaples Soonyoung’s ever sense and it’s absolutely painful yet all he can feel is Jihoon’s last message. Kill me, he said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Soonyoung hasn’t even bought him a drink yet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung wakes up with a start, banging his head on someone’s forehead as his feet get twisted in some kind of sheets. The someone jerks back, pulling some of the sheets with him as Soonyoung is tucked to the edge of the bed. As he tries to shift back, gravity takes over and next thing Soonyoung knows, he’s sat on his butt, pain ricocheting through his body as his vision finally focuses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, someone’s glad to see me,” a familiar voice mutters, sitting atop Soonyoung’s hospital bed as light from the curtains filters into the room. Soonyoung gasps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kevin?!” Soonyoung cries, practically jumping up from the floor to tackle Kevin in a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t crush him,” a new voice echoes from the other side of the room. Soonyougn turns his head to find Seungcheol and Jacob standing at the frame, watching in mild concern (Jacob) and amusement (Seungcheol) as Soonyoung crushes Kevin under his body weight. Soonyoung cocks his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long was I out?” Soonyoung asks. Seungcheol gives him a sympathetic smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A week? About six days,” Seungcheol replies, voice tilting up at the end. Soonyoung’s eyes widen in panic as his dream comes back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this about that guy in your dreams?” Jacob asks, cocking his head. He can dreamwalk with people he knows personally, Soonyoung recalls. Doesn’t like doing it for privacy reasons, so Soonyoung wonders what happened to make him change his own rules. Probably sensing Soonyoung’s confusion, Jacob gives him a sad smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisoo nearly killed you with his blood rage. There’s a reason he normally doesn’t take front lines,” Seungcheol explains, patting Jacob’s shoulder lightly, “We couldn’t even feel a pulse until Jacob found you in your dreams.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung mouths a soft ‘oh’, turning to give Jacob a small smile. Before he could voice anything, a sharp pain shot up his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow!” Soonyoung cries, fire suddenly travelling up his arm as it flickers out mere inches from Kevin’s face. Upon closer inspection, Soonyoung can see the remnants of the last time Kevin was close to fire, gray irises staring right at him. There’s a kind of sadness in the air, palpable tension as Soonyoung wonders what he should say. Sorry for not being fast enough? How do you feel? Are you going to pinch—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow!” Soonyoung yelps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well that’s a yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you still sitting here? You’ve got a cute boy who’s waiting for you and an incoming apocalypse and you’re still here?” Kevin rants, hand raising to go for the pinch again and Soonyoung practically leaps away. A fond smile warms its way to his face as he stares at Kevin again. A part of him wonders if he’ll see him again, the on-and-off beacon of sunshine that is Kevin Moon. The silver chain-link bracelet on Kevin’s wrist gleams in the sunlight, like a promise of a welcome home if Soonyoung comes back. Things go wrong every step of Soonyoung’s life, but nothing is permanent. He feels like a sore thumb in Vekaura because he is an exception, as evident by the glowing mark and the cryptic dreams about a suicidal pretty boy. It’s not permanent, Soonyoung reminds himself, he’ll find somewhere to belong to. He can’t hide forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And perhaps, that’s the worst part.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know we’re going in the right direction?” Jisoo yells over the wind. He’s clutching onto the wings of Changmin’s sandswimmer Ghana, the desert wind sailing through his hair as Soonyoung laughs over the wind. The sandy landscape blurs into nothing but speed, Changmin’s shit-eating grin widening as he urges the animal to go faster while Seungcheol gives Jisoo a reassuring pat on the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minhyun gave us a map! There’s only one creepy collapsed tomb in the area!” Seungcheol yells back. Soonyoung tries to flatten out the map on Ghana’s back, but the wind keeps trying to steal it. Changmin eventually turns back with his finger pointed and shoots a stick beige substance through the air, landing in a pile of goo on Ghana’s back and Soonyoung’s nose scrunches up. Adhesive fingers, Changmin calls it. Glue dispenser, Eric tells everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should be there soon,” Soonyoung announces as he squints at the horizon. The peak of a building of sorts peaks out, nothing but a blob and Soonyoung smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here, Changmin? It’s not exactly safe,” Jisoo suddenly asks, still clutching on the fin for dear life. Changmin shrugs, still urging the sand swimmer along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get a lot of chances to do something exciting for once. Vekaura’s boring,” Changmin yells, leaning back as the wind cards through his hair. Soonyoung rolls his eyes at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of these days, you and Ghana are going to crash and we’ll see if you still have that grin on your face,” Soonyoung mutters, trying to keep the map still as he squints to find landmarks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s life like, being centuries old and all? Soonyoung and Sangyeon are both so old and they’re like 30 times younger than you guys,” Changmin asks over the wind. Seungcheol snorts in the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, what do you even do for that long?” Changmin muses, turning around to face them, “doesn’t it hurt to see your loved ones die and you still having to go on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung makes a soft noise in agreement, the gears in his brain turning nonetheless. Seungcheol glances at Jisoo for a moment, some invisible spark of history Soonyoung knows can’t be simple, but doesn’t pry. There’s always been an underlying sense of permanence to Soonyoung’s life, a sense that everything would just stay mundane and in his control as long as he kept his head down. He wonders if it’s even possible, with the wild stories these two tell him. It’s the hero life, but Soonyoung’s worst fear is the hero life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You get used to it. Attachments all break in the end,” Jisoo comments, a faraway look in his eyes that Soonyoung can’t tell if it’s from Jisoo trying not to throw up or just being sad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t have to,” Seungcheol argues, “if you truly have someone you want to keep alive forever, you gotta make sure they’re never forgotten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung raises his eyebrow. “Personal experience, or…?” Soonyoung begins before trailing off when Jisoo gives him a glare. After nearly having his body turned against him, Soonyoung would be lying if Jisoo wasn’t a little bit scary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People fade with time. They’re remembered for what they did in life and once too many lives populate the world, they’re forgotten.” Jisoo pauses, biting his bottom lip, “I rather like being forgotten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol sighs. “One day, you’ll be remembered for something greater than what happened all those centuries ago, Soo. Trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo smiles tentatively, looking away as the air grows thick. He’s silent, ss if deep in thoughts and the air stays palpable. It’s suffocating, Soonyoung realizes, to feel like you know exactly what's wrong but at the same time nothing at all. He thinks to the other boys, glancing briefly at Changmin and wonders if they’ve ever had to feel the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then,” Changmin breaks the silence, pulling on the reins of his sand swimmer. A dark shadow looms over them as Ghana slows to a stop, the towering presence of a collapsed tomb staring at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here,” Changmin announces. Soonyoung doesn’t hear him, too busy gaping at the giant sandstone structure. Carvings of battles and cracked statues line the walls like rain line the face of glass, covering every edge in an eerie aura as Soonyoung feels the hairs on the back of his neck rise.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So you’ve finally arrived, </span>
  </em>
  <span>a voice whispers in Soonyoung’s head, making him jump. He turns to Seungcheol and Jisoo to find them shaken up as well, while Changmin just frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Changmin asks. Soonyoung grimaces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go back to the town, Changmin. Come back in four or five hours. If we’re not out in 30 minutes from then, just run. Don’t come back,” Seungcheol instructs, grabbing his sword from its wedge between sand swimmer fins. Jisoo nods, echoing his sentiment as Changmin frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But—“</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve been waiting a long time for you three… let’s have some fun, shall we? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The voice calls out again. Soonyoung scowls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No buts. Just go,” Soonyoung tells him, grabbing the information scroll Minhyun gave him earlier. The tomb is haunted, he knows that, but with what, exactly? Soonyoung doesn’t intend to find out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“30 minutes, then,” Changmin growls, eyes narrowing, “you better come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung shoots him a winning smile, sliding off Ghana's back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No promises,” Soonyoung singsongs, before venturing into the dark, scary tomb to face the suicidal pretty boy of his dreams, a creepy pyromaniac voice and worst of all, the hero's life.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8: One and two memories of us (SC)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In his couple of centuries of life, Seungcheol’s bucket list has grown to include just about anything. Highlights include kraken riding in the Bilgewater seas, mountain hopping on the back of a wild Demacian raptor who wanted to bite his head off, and even exploring the true underworld of Zaun with nothing more but a gas mask and a packet of magic glitter bombs (Zaunites, as it turns out, love glitter. Pop a few off and they’ll take you anywhere. For free).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, none of these compare to the chill in Seungcheol’s bones as he steps into the tomb of Shurima’s Last Fire Dude Who Fucked Up. Soonyoung tells him it’s some old wild Shuriman prince named Hoshi with an obsession with tigers and furry things, which explains the numerous passive-aggressive tiger statues erected at every corner of the tomb. Drops of condensation fall from the ceiling, the sound of a gushing river echoing in the empty hallways of the tomb. Soonyoung is leading the way, Minhyun’s map in one hand and tiny flame in the other. For someone who tries so hard to convince people he doesn’t have fire magic, Soonyoung is surprisingly adept at controlling his flames. Maybe it’s the (two) decades of holding it in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what did this guy do that made people hate him so much?” Seungcheol asks, breaking the silence as he stares at the walls. Countless carvings of battles and tigers sprawl on the walls of the tomb, lit by the soft orange glow of Soonyoung’s flame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was a great general, or something like that,” Jisoo supplies, hands tracing the carvings from a distance as he turns to Soonyoung, “Right? He fought a lot, at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung shrugs. “You could say that. Him and his tigers held an invading army at the Sun Disk for twenty days, if the legends are right,” Soonyoung says, before pausing. He seems to ponder on something, before grimacing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some say his tenacity is what drove him insane after the war with Icathia ended,” Soonyoung mutters under his breath. Seungcheol frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember that one. Shurima’s great civil war,” Seungcheol notes, eliciting a snort from Jisoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you’re old enough to remember their legends as real life events,” Jisoo muses. Seungcheol shoots him a glare as Soonyoung chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Basically, after he sank half of Icathia and corrupted the other half with the Voidlings, Hoshi became kind of a pyromaniac. Burnt down Vekaura once, before the place was rebuilt.” Soonyoung clicks his tongue, a hard look in his eyes. Seungcheol feels his heart sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t have to hide because of some stupid pyromaniac centuries ago,” Seungcheol says softly, trying to reassure Soonyoung. Soonyoung just shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not, but it is what it is,” Soonyoung mumbles, looking up to check the carvings as he sighs. They arrive in front of a great, big wall, carvings of tigers and palm trees swirling around a door of sorts, locked tight in place by a series of gears. Seungcheol gives Jisoo a glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A test? One of those riddles that always end up being about the emperor's first pet or something?” Soonyoung wonders aloud. Jisoo snorts. His mark glows a faint red as he steps up to the door, inspecting the mechanism. Soonyoung raises his flame a little higher, walking up to Jisoo to provide light as Seungcheol hangs back to take in the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the input?” Seungcheol asks. Jisoo looks up from his work, grimacing as he shows Seungcheol a stone tablet of numbers of symbols he found at the door. Seungcheol sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there any way we can skip the brain part? I hate riddles,” Seungcheol whines, plopping down onto a nearby boulder as he watches the others work. Spikes of Jisoo’s blood spears peak out after a while, slowly poking at the gears as Jisoo steps back and purses his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we need to turn these gears a certain way,” Jisoo announces, fixing his lances into the center of the gears and shifts them experimentally. A loud, ancient groan echoes in the room as the gears start to creak. They keep spinning as Jisoo tries to gauge a password, slowly shifting. Seungcheol frowns, feeling the hairs on the end of his arm stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happens if you get it wrong? These things always do—“</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Click.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A hiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A resounding gong, followed by more hisses as the gears fight against Jisoo’s lances, turning back in place. Seungcheol jumps as he spots the first hint of deep purple flashing from the ceiling and brandishes his sword. The blob is behind Jisoo, who’s only just started turning around as Seungcheol swings, slicing the blob in half as he finally gets a good look at it. Familiar features and fangs greet him, the same sight he thought he’d never have to see again from five centuries past glaring at him as it slowly dissipates, and Seungcheol curses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the—“ Soonyoung starts, before yelling as something else jumps out from the shadow. Before it can so much as even glance at them, a blood arrow pierces through the creature as Jisoo lets his bowstring vibrate back in place. He’s scowling, which really shouldn’t be as pretty as it is but Seungcheol is as biased as he is vehemently against these goddamn creatures. Soonyoung yelps again, and Seungcheol sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Solve the goddamn riddle properly,” Seungcheol orders Soonyoung, jabbing a finger at the tablet as more hisses fill the room. Jisoo knocks another arrow from the bloody remains of the creatures, purple blood swirling as the string goes taut and his face snaps into concentration. Seungcheol’s mark glows green as Nayoung starts to swirl around him, her growl of distaste echoing in the room as she glares at the creatures. Soonyoung nods shakily, turning back to the tablet as Seungcheol glares at the incoming wave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Voidlings,” Jisoo mutters. Seungcheol sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like last time?” Seungcheol proposes, raising his sword as he aims for the best possible cull. A grin spreads on Jisoo’s face, equal parts adorable and intimidating as he lets the first arrow fly. They jump into motion without another word, Seungcheol culling down the nearest line of Voidlings with a swipe of his sword as Jisoo’s blood arrows whiz through their targets like a needle sewing together a sweater of dead Voidlings. Seungcheol’s spirit dragon roars, taking down tens of Voidlings in one surge as it breathes fire on them, thinning the herd as Seungcheol hears the gears start to shift again. He ignores the sound, entirely focused on fighting as he moves through the herd with Jisoo as if they’ve been fighting since forever. At some point, their backs are pressed up against each other’s, the thick stench of decaying Voidlings and blood in the air as Seungcheol grins at Jisoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss this?” Seungcheol yells over the chaos. Jisoo gives him a curt smile, a not-answer as he vaults over Seungcheol’s head and spears a Voidling inches away from Soonyoung. He’s beautiful like this, the cold draft running through his hair and a near-psychotic grin on his face blinding to Seungcheol. Really, Seungcheol is fucked, but he knows that all too well. Accepted it for five centuries, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got it!” Soonyoung suddenly yells, turning the gears as intended before a familiar click echoes in the room again. Soonyoung yelps, a Voidling jumping down from the ceiling landing on the stairs as it slowly crawls towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t got it! I don’t got it at all, ah!” Soonyoung yelps, scrambling backwards as he shoots pathetic little flames at the voidling. Seungcheol grits his teeth, stabbing his sword into the nearest voidling as he reaches out with his hand, willing Nayoung to fly towards Soonyoung as she gobbles the Voidling whole. Seungcheol turns to Jisoo and cups his hands to yell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Figure that out! I’ll hold them for now!” Seungcheol yells. Jisoo gives him a curt nod, eyes flashing red as he slams his hands together, an explosion of red staining the walls as a herd of Voidlings is smashed against the wall. Seungcheol growls, raising his sword and slamming it into the ground as he channels his spirit energy into the very frame of the tomb and shakes with all his might, rattling out the Voidlings as he evaporates them. Moments later, a large fire erupts from over by the door, a panicked looking Soonyoung looking away as Jisoo fastens his hand on the stone tablet and squints at it. He seems to figure something out, extending his lances and turning the gear just as Seungcheol’s spirit field starts to fade. The Voidlings start to crawl in again, hissing and growling as they jump towards Seeungcheol. A loud click echoes in the room again, this time a different timbre and volume to it as the sound of grating stone echo in the room. Seungcheol launches himself at the door, swiping through a small wave of Voidlings as Jisoo and Soonyoung beckon him through the tiny gap that has opened up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to close the door!” Seungcheol yells. Jisoo grimaces, looking around the back end of the door for some kind of solution as a Voidling creep towards them. Something lights up in his eyes as Seungcheol follows his gaze to a large rope, pulling the doors open. Seungcheol turns to Soonyoung, who shoots him a fearful glance as Seungcheol points to the rope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Burn it!” Seungcheol yells, turning back to the incoming Voidlings as Soonyoung hurriedly shoots a small bolt of flame at the rope, burning it to crisps as the door halts to a stop. Seungcheol growls, channeling his spirit dragon once again as he forces the doors shut, heavy slabs of stone grating under his will as a tiny Voidling surges for one last attempt past—only to be crushed instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment of silence passes, only accompanied by heavy pants and sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well now we’re stuck,” Soonyoung deadpans. Seungcheol snorts, patting Soonyoung’s shoulder comfortingly as he swings his sword back onto its holster on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to the story of my life, Soonyoung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They end up with (thankfully) no more death doors, although there was an arrow trap and some kind of death laser parkour thing Mister Tree Dweller Hong Jisoo expertly navigates through to disable, and the exploration continues in relative peace. Twice Seungcheol tries to bring up the topic of the mysterious suicidal boy they have to kill, only to be shut down by Soonyoung and his random history lessons, and once Seungcheol tries to bring up the topic of Jeonghan with Jisoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That one ended even worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really not going to tell me what happened,” Seungcheol deadpans, disbelief in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Jisoo says, popping the ‘p’ as he forges ahead. Seungcheol scowls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you guys and that Jeonghan guy fight or something?” Soonyoung calls from ahead, “or maybe some life changing secret? Because I wouldn’t put it past you centurions to be bastards enough to hold a grudge for the five centuries you didn’t see—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soonyoung?” Jisoo interrupts, voice lilting and coloured with annoyance. Soonyoung turns around, expression innocent as Jisoo flashes him a pseudo-cheerful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Jisoo says, bobbing his head to the side. Cute, the whipped side of Seungcheol thinks. We’re supposed to be impartial to him to get more information, the rational side argues. But he’s cute, the whipped side supplies again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continue in silence, only breaking every now and then to groan when Soonyoung realizes they took a wrong turn or hit a dead-end. Seungcheol never was a huge fan of labyrinths, this one being no exception. Supposedly, they’re a commonplace in ancient places’ set of challenges, but Seungcheol hates them out of pure concept anyway. They narrowly dodge a fire-breathing hydra Voidling at one turn, and on their way back, Jisoo finally breaks the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you guys hearing it too?” Jisoo asks out of the blue. Seungcheol frowns, turning to him with confusion in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hear what?” Seungcheol asks. Soonyoung scrunches his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it the voice from the entrance of the tomb? Mine dropped off after we got here,” Soonyoung notes, causing Seungcheol to frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What voice? I didn’t hear any voices,” Seungcheol says, slowly turning to Jisoo as a sneaking suspicion creeps up on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Jisoo?” Seungcheol asks, worry in his tone as he watches a look of panic flash through Jisoo’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No we’re here already,” Jisoo mumbles to himself, “we did what you asked. No… no, no, no, no! I—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He suddenly stops, an invisible force suddenly hoisting Jisoo up as if choking him and Seungcheol almost springs into action. Suddenly, as panic and turmoil takes over his mind the voices start to appear, small sniping whispers that turn into loud screaming as Seungcheol clutches his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Look at the lost little man-child, helpless without someone to guide him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a voice taunts</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe that’s why he chose the oath. Too cowardly to even leave life. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was the one who left his own pack for a pretty boy and never returned properly after all, </span>
  </em>
  <span>another voice mocks, cackling at the end of its sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And to think he’ll be the future leader of our greatest threat… this failure will be spectacular.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol growls. He can’t let the voices heighten his panic. From what he can tell, they work based on thoughts of discord, so when Seungcheol’s mind stopped thinking, they went away. He tries to picture happy thoughts, thinking of the afternoons spent in the Immortal Bastion discussing shitty romance tropes over pastries and feels his head clear. Slowly, he registers the screams of pain echoing beside him as Soonyoung falls to the floor, clutching his head and chanting something under his breath. He turns to Jisoo, who’s unconscious as something black swirls over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soonyoung! Jisoo!” Seungcheol yells, trying to snap either of them out of their daze to no avail. He grits his teeth as he feels the voices sniping at him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Poor boy. Calls himself a guardian when he can't even find what bothers the people he holds close.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s always been rather dense. After all, what fool believes a relationship can last five centuries?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol growls again, blinking as he tries not to let the sting settle in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?!” Seungcheol yells into the air, scanning the hallway as he hears a voice cackle.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The boy wants to know who we are.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I supposed entertaining our guests would be fun. We haven’t had enough food to toy with lately.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a shadow-like creature pops out from the air. It has a glitching and shifting face, changing from people Seungcheol know to those who hold dear, flickering like a flame as tentacle-like arms wrap around the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We are the Spirits of the Mind, and we feed on your thoughts, boy. Every little insecurity. Every regret of yours, every strand of discord and turmoil, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the voices introduce themselves, shilling and high pitch as Soonyoung screams again. Seungcheol shoots him a worried look, before meeting the creature’s gaze again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you doing this?!” Seungcheol yells, fists balled up as he tries to keep himself on the positive side of things. The creature cackles.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We haven’t fed in a long time, little one. Your friends' minds are simply a feast we can’t pass on.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol pales, casting Jisoo a glance. If his brief moment of pain was so intense, what are Jisoo’s demons like? He’s limp on the floor, eyes closed and skin pale as the black shadow above his body grows. Seungcheol edges ever so slightly towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you feeding on?” Seungcheol asks carefully, side stepping towards Jisoo’s body as the creature chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>From the screaming one, there is so much doubt. So much hesitance and regret, ingrained in his fear of loneliness and refusal to open up. It’s like a feast to us,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the voice says, sighing as if it’s a five year old eating ice cream and not a terrifying mind demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Jisoo?” Seungcheol asks. The creature makes a sound akin to licking its lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh how his turmoil is endless. Regret for something, guilt for another. Anger and fear towards himself, yet wondrous envy for others as well. A normal life, this one wants. Someone to take care of him, unlike you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the voice taunts, working a frown onto Seungcheol’s face. He can’t just allow this demon to take Jisoo like that. No. He’s waited too long for this, and no one can stop him from finally getting the chance to do what he had sworn on. To protect the people who loved, regardless of the situation. It doesn’t matter if Jisoo doesn’t return the sentiment, all that matters is the humming trail of anger in Seungcheol’s vein, manifesting in a spirit dragon as he reaches Jisoo, standing between him and the creature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll never get him,” Seungcheol hisses. The creature cackles.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’ll never save him, little one. You can’t fight—wait. What are you doing? Wait! I’m in the middle of a speech—</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol ignores the voice, bursting into a run as he lets his spirit dragon coat him in a shield against the influence of the creature. He grabs Soonyoung’s map off the ground, scanning it quickly as he slides towards the final stretch of the labyrinth.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re just leaving them?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>The voice calls out in disbelief. Seungcheol ignores it, barrelling through the last couple of meters from the end as he spots the doorway out. It’s locked shut, as if waiting for something to happen. Seungcheol narrows his eyes and thrusts out his hand, forcing the doors open with sheer will like how he closed the previous ones and slides past his own tiny crack. The moment he leaves the labyrinth, the voice stops, as if held back by some invisible force. The creature stares at him from behind the cracked door as Seungcheol grins, holding up his glowing mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soo tried it once, you know? The whole teleporting thing? We’re all bound by a force stronger than your mind games, freak,” Seungcheol calls, watching as realization dawns to the shadow creature, who tries to charge at him as Seungcheol’s mark glows bright and hot. Orange and crimson red fill the air, forming two human shaped clumps as they drop onto the ground with an unceremonious thump. The mark glows even brighter as images flood Seungcheol’s mind, evidently some mental link at the time of teleportation. There’s the image of a burning city, flames licking the side of Seungcheol’s face as he looks around the burning desert. A small, petite boy is standing in the middle of the fire, chained to a tomb of sorts as his eyes flare red.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Find me and kill me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the boy hisses, launching at Seungcheol as the scene changes. This time it’s an fuzzy, mustard colour Seungcheol’s never seen before as he spots two figures yelling at each other, tears streaming down their cheeks. His heart squeezes in recognition, but before he can do more the scene shifts again, revealing a long tunnel of fire and hell-ish landscape, lit by a tiny point at the end of the tunnel. There’s a group of people walking towards the light, glancing back at Seungcheol as if only just remembering he exists before walking off again. He tries to step towards them, but Seungcheol is rooted in place as the scene changes once again. The sight of Wendy’s courtyard fills his vision, except instead of the green flora and laughing children, it’s filled with the sight of blood and mangled bodies. Jisoo is standing in the middle of this, clutching a pendant Seungcheol recognizes as Wendy’s. Suddenly, the scenes stop shifting, and Seungcheol surges forwards, running to Jisoo’s side. A choked sob fills the air as the tree in the courtyard gives its last wilted leaf, slowly drifting down to the ground as Seungcheol meets Jisoo’s tear stained eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I killed them,” he whispers, broken and afraid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a dream, Soo-ah,” Seungcheol tries, about to go on before Jisoo sobs again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I killed them, like how I killed Minhyun all those years ago. I killed them like how I killed me and Jeonghan in the Dream because I killed myself all those years ago being in the program and god I just—“ Jisoo chokes, dropping the pendant to the ground as his body shakes with tears. Seubgcheol’s heart squeezes at the sight, shattering into a million pieces as he drops to Jisoo’s side, pulling him closer as he cups Jisoo’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t kill them, Soo-ah. It’s just a dream,” Seungcheol whispers, trying to be of comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll kill you too, one day,” Jisoo whispers, shaking and trembling as his hand reaches up to rest on Seungcheol’s wrists. Seungcheol skiles at him and softly shakes his head, feeling the knot in his stomach tightening as he pulls Jisoo in for a hug. It breaks Seungcheol to see Jisoo like this, so utterly broken and defeated like a fire that can no longer thrive in the thunderstorm. Seungcheol wonders if someday he could fix all the demons that haunts Jisoo so relentlessly, if he could let him just accept life and move on. He wonders if one day, he could make Jisoo happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you won’t. I know you won't,” Seungcheol whispers back. Jisoo chokes again, tears dropping onto Seungcheol’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I will! I’ll kill you in one way or another, because that’s just what I do. It’s just what happens to anyone I try to hold close and I—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—won't let it happen again,” Seungcheol finishes for him, insistence in his tone as he rests a hand in Jisoo’s back. Jisoo shrinks into silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know?” Jisoo asks, voice barely a whisper. Seungcheol smiles, pushing them apart to face Jisoo once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A wise old geezer once told me impossibilities can become possibilities if you just tried hard enough for the right person. Like making snow fall in August for a fortress in the savanna,” Seungcheol drawls, hand moving up to wipe off the tears in Jisoo’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes no sense,” Jisoo deadpans. Seungcheol chuckles, feeling his heart bloom as the scenery starts to fade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t have to,” Seungcheol counters, “the belief that you can do the impossible is enough sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo bites his bottom lip. He’s starting to fade, like the last time Seungcheol saw him five centuries ago. Panic rises in his chest as he wonders if he’ll have to wait another five centuries again or if—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much it hurts,” Jisoo confesses, the tip of his fingers disappearing now as he starts to fade. Seungcheol freezes, unable to register Jisoo’s words as he watches Jisoo smile through his tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry I ever doubted you would remember me,” Jisoo mumbles, eliciting confusion from Seungcheol as he cocks his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could I, when you were the one who taught me how to love in the first place?” Seungcheol replies, watching as Jisoo’s body starts to fade. Jisoo surges forward suddenly, reaching up before Seungchrol can react and meeting him in a way Seungcheol never thought could possibly happen, until now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Seungcheol whispers back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And somehow, even though the world could possibly be ending soon and they could be dying out in the real world, Seungcheol can’t find it in himself to care. Then again, he’s waited five centuries for this, and nothing is going to stop him from enjoying his life for a few, short seconds. He’s got a beautiful boy in his arms and fading world of peace and serenity, and he’ll be damned to let anything happen to either of those things.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9: I’m not forgetting each and every one (JS)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“There’s always three challenges in these places, right?” Seungcheol wonders aloud. Jisoo looks away from his trained eyes on the fascinating carvings on the walls to face Seungcheol. The mark on his shoulder is glowing past the confines of his jacket, a soft shade of green emitting in the air. Jisoo feels a smile tug at the corners of his lips at the memory of what just happened mere moments ago. A part of him is coloured in guilt, wondering if somewhere, Jeonghan can hear his hushed apology Apology for ever doubting him, apology for refusing to stay content with what he had, apology for everything he’d ever done. Realistically, Jisoo knows Jeonghan will probably never hear his whole apology, but Jisoo’s allowed to dream, no?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Usually, yeah,” Jisoo replies to him, watching Seungcheol cast him a look filled with concern. Jisoo cocks his head and frowns. Why—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re awfully quiet, Soonyoung,” Seungcheol points out, gaze extending past Jisoo as soft realization dawns to Jisoo. He mouths a soft ‘oh’ as he turns around to face Soonyoung. The normally vibrant guy has his head down, not even looking at anything as his eyes remain downcast. He doesn’t even seem to have heard Seungcheol. Jisoo slows his pace to match Soonyoung’s, wrapping his arm over Soonyoung’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good?” Jisoo asks, tilting his head down to match Soonyoung’s eye level. Soonyoung flinches at the proximity, finally snapping out of whatever daze he’s in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Um, yeah I guess I am,” Soonyoung mumbles, blinking rapidly. Jisoo shoots Seungcheol a small glance, finding him walking backwards as he stares at Soonyoung in mild concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’d you see?” Seungcheol asks, receiving a tight-lipped frown from Soonyoung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just some repressed memories. Living out the worst moments of my life, as you put it,” Soonyoung says nonchalantly, but it’d be hard not to notice the edge in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re scared of abandonment, aren’t you?” Seungcheol asks, breaking the mood. Jisoo raises his eyebrow as Soonyoung frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saw it? I thought you only went into his nightmare,” Soonyoung asks, gesturing at Jisoo. Seungcheol shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have much choice where I end up. The magic just kind of pulls me wherever it wants,” Seungcheol explains, rubbing the back of his head. Soonyoung bites his bottom lip, evidently closing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you see,” Soonyoung asks, a slight defensive edge to his voice. Seungcheol gives him a sympathetic smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The tunnel, with them leaving you behind. There was Minhyun too, turning away while he took something from you,” Seungcheol explains, carefully watching Soonyoung’s expression. Jisoo feels his heart drop in sympathy as Soonyoung grimaces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve all been there, Soonyoung. Leaving people behind, being left behind, all the dramatics. You can talk about it,” Jisoo says gently, trying to soothe him. Soonyoung just shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t get it, anyway. I’ve nearly killed them all on like, two separate occasions each. The others are right, fire just destroys. Everytime I use it, someone gets hurt and I…” Soonyoung trails off, voice quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no wonder they’d want to leave me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo sighs. There’s a ring of familiarity to Soonyoiung’s tone that haunts him. It’s eerily familiar, Jisoo registers, and he hates how hypocritical his words are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know that?” Seungcheol breaks the silence. Soonyoung just shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They probably would, that’s all,” Soonyoung replies, trying to brush it off when Jisoo knows the pattern oh too well. He’s the same, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing good comes out of bottling it u[, Soonyoung. If you keep trying to discreetly push them away it’ll just end in more heartbreak,” Jisoo reasons, glancing up to meet Seungcheol’s eyes. There’s a certain kind of warmth and fondness to his gaze, as if Jisoo hung the stars when he knows he hasn’t. It’s terribly cheesy, Jisoo realizes, how much someone is willing to forgive. It’s human nature, the small voice in the back of Jisoo’s head whispers. It’s human nature to hurt each other and forgive later on. The world can war with itself for centuries but nothing can interfere with people’s ability to forgive and forget. It’s almost poetic, Jisoo muses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re one to talk,” Soonyoung mumbles, “weren’t you the one who drove someone precious or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo sighs, allowing the memories to bubble and resurface. Seungcheol told him once a guardian is someone who protects others at the expense of themselves, but they can never truly help someone without saving themselves. There’s a part of Jisoo that hates the implications of it, but he can’t help but agree regardless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Takes one to know one, Soonyoung,” Jisoo whispers gently, allowing Soonyoung to slowly push him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do what I did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The end of their exploration is rather uneventful. Jisoo can’t help but feel slightly underwhelmed no matter how breathtaking the golden arch and vast, empty room that lies in the heart of the tomb. The air is filled with a dusty scent of smoke and fire, the residues of charcoal smeared onto the ground. Seungcheol and Soonyoung head directly to the center of the room, where a lonely stone coffin lies dormant under the thick vines that hold down the lid. Jisoo frowns as they start to try and untangle the vines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is too easy,” Jisoo mutters, hesitantly staying outside of the room. Seungcheol gives him a sidelong glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we got lucky?” Seungcheol asks. Jisoo bites his bottom lip. In the five hundred years he’s known himself, Jisoo would never describe himself as ‘lucky’. It just simply wasn’t a part of his life. He lets himself slip into his senses, looking around the room to find any hints of a trap, only to find smooth sandstone staring back at him. Jisoo scowls. He doesn’t like how easy this is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try to burn them,” Seungcheol’s voice breaks the silence, gesturing at the vines and tugging on Soonyoung’s arm. Soonyoung nods, albeit somewhat hesitant as he gives Seungcheol a worried glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might want to stand back. Just in case,” Soonyoung mumbles, to which Seungcheol just rolls his eyes at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In what world are you going to hurt me somewhat severely? Just do it, Soonyoung,” Seungcheol teases him light-heartedly, tone soothing and carefree as if reassuring Soonyoung. Even from a distance, Jisoo can feel the vein in Soonyoung’s neck slowly sinking down as he shoots Seungcheol a weak smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay then,” Soonyoung mumbles, summoning a small flame in his hand. The vine blackens almost immediately, so deprived of water as they slowly drop to the ground in chunks and Seungcheol starts to push the top of the coffin’s lid off. Curious, Jisoo steps into the room and glides over to their side, less focused on his surroundings as he sidles up next to Seungcheol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this our guy?” Jisoo asks, staring at the body in the coffin. It’s a skeleton, first of all, decomposed and unrecognizable and very much dead. Seungcheol frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t right,” Seungcheol mumbles, glancing up to meet Jisoo’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe the third test is to like, find something? What, though,” Seungcheol wonders aloud. Jisoo shrugs, opening his mouth to respond before a chill drums down his spine. Cold metal makes contact with the skin of his neck in the form of a curved blade and Jisoo’s breath hitches. He stares at Soonyoung, whose eyes are wide as saucepans as his hand points a shaky finger behind Jisoo. Jisoo glances at Seungcheol, finding his eyes full of surprise and wary as he eyes someone behind Jisoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re to find me then, if that’s your test,” a familiar voice drawls behind Jisoo. The same voice from the shadow from the night with the fire. The same voice he’d heard through Soonyoung’s dream. Jisoo gulps as the blade draws a slight wound on his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And who are you?” Jisoo chokes out, trying to steady his voice as he shoots Seungcheol a steady gaze. He mimes with his eyes and practically mentally yells at Seungcheol to attack the stranger the moment Jisoo gives him the chance, but he doesn’t know how much got across.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your worst nightmare,” the stranger hisses, shifting the blade in a swipe to cut off Jisoo’s head. Battle reflexes kick in and Jisoo leans backwards and headbutts his attacker, mark exploding with energy as he draws a tiny strand of blood out of his neck’s vein and pushes back the blade. He ducks, narrowly missing a sudden surge of green energy confirming that Seungcheol got his message. The stranger disappears and dodges the attack, only to reappear by the door with a smirk on his face. He’s holding a wicked scythe with a silver blade, dark jewels dripping off the staff part of the scythe. On his back is a sword, double-edged and coated in red and orange flames. Jisoo glances at Soonyoubg’s expression, finding shock and recognition in his expression and curses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You asked me to kill you!” Soonyoung shouts, finally regaining his words as the stranger gives him an amused quirk of his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has that little creature underneath manifest enough power for a cry for help?” The stranger muses. “How pathetic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisoo’s face morphs into one of recognition as he finally notices the purple aura around the stranger, rolling off of him in waves. His magic screams in anger as Jisoo pulls out his bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a Voidling,” Jisoo hisses, to which the stranger beams at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How nice of you to recognize me,” it replies, bending over in a curt bow. Then, his expressions shifts into one of pure murder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A horde of Voidlings suddenly tear out of the wall and there’s a part of Jisoo that groans so hard he can feel his body shaking from it. He turns back to the stranger, only to find him gone as he shoots Seungcheol a tired look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to kill him!” Jisoo yells over the chaos of the Voidlings crawling towards him. He summons his blood lances and starts spearing through the Voidling ranks as Seungcheol summons his spirit dragon and unsheathes his blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to get his sword too! It’s important, I can feel it!” Seungcheol yells back, gaze hardening as he stares the creatures down. Jisoo glances at Soonyoung, who’s shrinking in fear and eyeing Jisoo with a silent plea of help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time to fight, Soonie! Light ‘em up!” Jisoo yells. Soonyoung gives him a fearful look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But how?! I’ll hit you guys too!” Soonyoung yelps, jumping as a Vodiling jumps him. Jisoo shoots an arrow through the Voidling’s side and spears it onto the wall, nailing its body into the sandstone surface as he rolls his eyes at Soonyoung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you hear Cheollie?! You aren’t going to do much to us!” Jisoo yells, jumping over an attacking Voidling as he skewers three more. He lands on top of the stone tomb and extends his hand to Soonyoung a playful glint in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what are you waiting for?” Jisoo asks. Soonyoung’s eyes light up with a momentary flash of confidence. The diamond heart on his shoulder glows an intense orange as flames licks his skin, coloring his hair a bright shade of orange as Jisoo pushes him forwards. There’s a feeling of pride that surges in Jisoo’s chest as he watches Soonyoung extend his flame into a fiery circle of hell and pushes the Voidlings back, if only for a moment. Jisoo throws a glance at Seungcheol, who gives him a soft smile as he raises his sword. It’s odd how familiar and normal this makes Jisoo feel. It’s odd how his chest swirls with reassurance because it doesn’t matter if he’s stuck underground with a room filling up with Voidlings, or even if he’ll never be able to see the sunlight again. It’s odd, Jisoo thinks, how mind-numbing battle is, allowing him to slip into a pattern and flow so ridiculously well with someone he’s never fought alongside before, how some primordial battle instincts ingrained in whatever magic they got blends together and how comforting it is for Jisoo to know exactly who he’s fighting alongside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because for once, Jisoo couldn’t trust his life with anyone more than the two people pressed by his side.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10: I still don’t get it (SY)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Soonyoung really hates the hero life. Has he mentioned this? Perhaps, but it’s a fact that must be reiterated time and time again. Just like right now, when Soonyoung is knee deep in Voidling corpses, the taste of blood and the stench of burnt fur lingering in the air like Kevin’s failed baking experiments: Constant and putrid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the guy?!” Seungcheol yells over the chaos, blasting the Voidlings back for a split second as Soonyoung feels Jisoo’s arrow whiz past his face. It connects onto a shadowy blur on the wall, just next to a torch and Soonyoung can’t help but gape at the sheer fact that Jisoo saw him, much less shoot him down. Before Soonyoung can blink, Seungcheol is jumping towards Jihoon, slamming his sword against Jihoon’s head. Suddenly, a shadow leaps out of the walls, suspiciously Voidling shaped as it tackles Seungcheol to the ground. Jihoon escapes into the darkness again, shrinking away. Soonyoung curses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are we supposed to get him?!” Soonyoung yells. Jisoo scowls, clearing them a small path as he bites his bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t,” Jisoo mumbles, cursing as he thrusts his arm into the sky, a sudden surge of crimson liquid slamming against the ceiling as the whole tomb shakes. Soonyoung stumbles, glancing up at Jisoo with fear in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?!” Soonyoung yelps, falling as the ground shifts again. Jisoo ignores him, glancing over at Seungcheol as some kind of understanding passes between them. Soonyoung hates being left out of the loop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How good is your friend at high speed chases?” Jisoo yells at Soonyoung, face taught in concentration as Soonyoung sees cracks forming in the ceiling at the repetitive pounding. Soonyoung gulps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Changmin’s the best Sand Swimmer racer I know, “Soonyoung replies, confusion in his tone, “but what does—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the blink of an eye, the room is filled with some kind of green mist, coating the room in a hue of spirit energy as Soonyoung is knocked to the ground once more. He doesn’t try to stand up this time, just staring in mild awe as he watches Voidlings get sucked up in a mini-cyclone of sorts, all swirling around Seungcheol. There’s a terrifying glint in Seungcheol’s eyes, fierce energy burning like a dragon in Seungcheol’s gaze that makes Soonyoung realize that he doesn’t just control the spirit dragon that seemed oh so invincible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, Seungcheol </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> the dragon, staring at Soonyoung in all his powerful might as he wraps the Voidlings into one tight bundle of shadow energy and throws it at the ceiling. The sandstone collapses from the combined pounding of their efforts and the spirit energy in the room practically launches Soonyoung into the air, flying through the massive crack in the ceiling as he shrieked like a little girl. Seungcheol and Jisoo follow suit, still fending off Voidlings as they jump into the air, bouncing from wall to wall. Soonyoung’s limbs go slack in the pure terror of it all, unable to keep his magic in check as he starts lighting up like a flare. A part of his brain registers the encouraging smile Jisoo sends his way, but also the tired sag to his movements as Jisoo tries to escape the Voidlings that seem to be bursting from their hole like a volcano. His flames seem to be keeping them at bay, as if they were terrified of the flickering wisps of heat. Soonyoung registers the cool chill of the night on his cheek for a split second as it finally hits him what happened this entire time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a trap all along,” Soonyoung mutters, eyes lighting up in realization. Seungcheol shoots him a confused look, but he’s too busy trying to fight and jump at the same time no reply follows. Soonyoung grits his teeth, twisting his body and hanging onto the nearest little ledge. Instantly, his momentum hits him like a truck, practically slamming his body into the wall as a groan leaves his lips. Jisoo shoots him a confused look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?!” Jisoo yells, stopping to cull down another invading wave of Voidlings as Soonyoung squeezes his eyes shut and tries to summon all the pent up energy inside of him. Nearly two decades of suppressed magic answers his call, roaring in his ear as Soonyoung glares at the Voidlings. He’s ran away for too long, holding the one part of him that was meant to be free on a tight leash out of fear. Soonyoung wonders if five centuries ago, his counterpart felt the same, the need to unleash overwhelming as Soonyoung finally lets all of his walls crack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The tomb, the challenges, the whole stigma around it, it’s not just to protect some dead guy!” Soonyoung yells, feeling fire lick up his arms and body, a thousand times more intense than usual. He thinks back to his friends, who have always been the one barrier that kept him from snapping, every last bit of his self control stemming from the fear that he’d hurt them. The fact that they’d leave him, if they knew what he truly was. His mark screams at him, a throb rising in the back of his head as Soonyoung forces the barrier to break, spilling fire into the cavern below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were made to keep these things in, and anyone who tried to free them away!” Soonyoung yells, willing every fiber of his being to summon more fire Enough to burn down a city, Soonyoung registers faintly. Maybe that’s what those fires were for, all along. To cleanse the cities of the creeping Voidlings in their midst, always waiting to possess someone and attack. The image of the boy from his dream resurfaces, the same person staring at him just a few moments ago. His eyes were black in the dream, Soonyoung recalls, but they were a flickering shade of purple here. The same colour as these cursed monsters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to keep them back in here!” Soonyoung yells, turning to face Jisoo and Seungcheol as he feels a surge of emotions swell in his chest. Jisoo’s staring at him in soft realization, a cross between acceptance and denial on his face as Soonyoung feels the first tear slip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Seungcheol curses, sending his spirit dragon down to push another wave back, but Soonyouyng knows it’s hopeless. Nothing short of collapsing the entire tomb on them and burning up their entrances will stop the forces. Soonyoung grimaces. He always hated this part of the stories, where the hero has to sacrifice himself to fix some mistake they made chapters ago. A part of his brain tells him it was always going to end like this anyway, and that he had only been delaying the inevitable. Soonyoung feels his cheeks coat in moisture, glancing at Jisoo and Seungcheol as his heart drops. Exhaustion wore at them like sacks of bricks, nothing but adrenaline to keep them going. Soonyoung wonders if they’d look a little better, had they not had to babysit him this entire time. Soonyoung’s fire responds to the guilt like a virus travelling through his body, becoming so much more intense as pain starts to creep into his body. His arms shook with strain, barely keeping the constant furnace in front of him going. He turns to his friends with tears in his eyes, knowing what he needs to do. Acceptance settles in the pit of his stomach like food poisoning, soothing yet so heavy as Soonyoung opens his mouth to tell them to run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, the sky split open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung nearly falls over from how the ground shakes, fire flickering down ever so slightly as he tries to regain his balance. He whips his head up to find two familiar faces staring back at him and a gigantic Sand Swimmer scowling at the little hole. Soonyoung almost feels like collapsing, but he knows he can’t. Not yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need a lift?” Changmin yells, a grin on his face as he waves from atop Ghana’s back. Soonyoung grins back, relief coursing through his body. Younghoon is next to Changmin, some kind of contraption on his shoulder as he waves at Soonyoung. He mouths something Soonyoung can’t quite make out, making him frown and falter on his fire for a moment. Jisoo seems to have heard, jumping across the cavern and tackling Soonyoung behind a stray fragment of rock as a gigantic black tube soars into the hole, exploding the rock into smithereens as the rock face shakes. Soonyoung gapes, scrambling back to find empty space for just a split second, before the Voidlings start crawling along the walls again. A rope ladder drops in front of his face, snapping Soonyoung to attention as he hurriedly grabs the rope. Seungcheol foregoes the whole procedure, swinging his sword onto his back as his spirit dragon boosts him onto Ghana’s back effortlessly. Jisoo tugs Soonyoung’s wrist onto the rope to start climbing as he gives Soonyoung a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to sacrifice yourself for everything, Soonyoung,” Jisoo mutters with a grin, and Soonyoung has a feeling it has more meaning than just the current situation. Another black tube flies past their faces as Soonyoung grins at Jisoo, heaving himself up the ladder hurriedly as the explosion rings in his ear. Changmin pulls him onto Ghana’s back with a heave, patting Soonyoung’s back as he grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re like a flare, dude! Ran back to grab Hoonie just in case and Sangyeon gave us a rocket launcher from his last trip to Piltover,” Changmin chatters excitedly, still talking as Soonyoung plops onto Ghana’s back. Soonyoung gives him a curt nod and turns to Younghoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Collapse the cavern!” He yells, too tired from keeping the monsters down to move. Younghoon nods, aiming to shoot again as he stuffs another black tube into the contraption. Soonyoung drags himself to the edge of the Sand Swimmer, thrusting out his hands as he wills the magic in his body to surge up again. Seungcheol and Jisoo collapse next to him, too exhausted to help as Changmin hurries to his saddle. Soonyoung grits his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good riddance,” Soonyoung seethes, blasting as much fire as he could possibly muster into a giant fireball. The flames turn teal and then blue, heat swirling around him as he glares at the Voidlings trying to crawl out again. With a guttural yell, Soonyoung throws the fireball down along with the black tube, both exploding with a force that shakes the ground so much, Soonyoung can feel it even in the air. He feels like every part of his body is shaking from the pure strain of how much magic he’s using, but Soonyoung can’t bring himself to think about it. All he can feel is the emotions flaring up inside him and how </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> it felt. The blue flames engulf the tomb in its entirety, bringing the whole structure down like dominoes as Soonyougn feels a sob wrecking his entire body. He thinks of the others and how much he owes them an apology. Apology for pushing them away, apology for not realizing how stupid he was wallowing in his own self pity, apology for just being a pain in the ass, in general.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And apologize he does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sky is streaking with red and orange as Soonyoung collapses onto the soft saddle on Ghana’s back, hushed apologies and tears spilling out of him like a waterfall. He feels a hand on his back, barely able to look up enough to see Younghoon staring at him with mild concern. From the corner of his eyes, he sees Jisoo saying something to Younghoon, a hand on his shoulder as Younghoon scoots away from Soonyoung. There’s a part of him that wonders if the concern is more like fear, because surely none of them has seen a fire of that magnitude, right? That part of him wonders how the others will react, how their gazes might change, and it terrifies him to no end. The crumbled walls in his mind starts to gnaw at him again, so persistent as Soonyoung’s sobs echo into the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And perhaps, his hero story won’t have a happy ending after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soonyoung?” a voice calls out, gentle and hesitant. Soonyoung blinks his eyes open, soft sunlight dancing under his eyelashes as his brain starts to register his surroundings. The familiar texture of his own blanket brings back the events of last night, down to every last vivid detail as Soonyoung squeezes his eyes shut again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nearly noon, Soonyoung, you can’t sleep the whole day away,” Jisoo’s voice teases him, hands gliding up to pull away his blanket. Soonyoung groans, forcing his eyelids open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna wake up,” Soonyoung mumbles. Jisoo rolls his eyes at him, an exasperated smile on his lips and Soonyoung feels his worry ebb ever so slightly. Maybe not everyone will be scared of him, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone’s waiting for you, Soonyoung,” Jisoo reminds him softly and Soonyoung wants to just bury himself in the nearest grave. Before he can even groan again, Jisoo is snorting at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look so glad, I think Jacob’s ready to strangle you from worry,” Jisoo jokes. Soonyoung gives him a light chuckle, finally mustering an ounce of his strength to sit up. As soon as he does, a jolting pain shoots up his side and with grace that would rival a newborn sand swimmer, Soonyoung plops right back down onto the mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magic burn out,” Jisoo explains, unprompted although Soonyoung did just practically collapse in front of him, “it’s normal. I’ll bring the guys in instead?” Jisoo asks. Soonyoung grimaces, hesitantly shaking his head. Jisoo opens his mouth, seemingly to lecture him again so Soonyoung takes the initiative to interrupt him for once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just… wanna face them at full strength,” Soonyoung mumbles, much to the dismay of Jisoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re your friends, Soonyoung,” Jisoo points out. Soonyoung grimaces again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stay like that for a while, letting the silence hang in the air as Soonyoung tries to convince himself to sit up again. His body is so very against the idea, staying rooted to his mattress and Soonyoung can do nothing but sigh softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We kinda failed, didn’t we?” Soonyoung mumbles. Jisoo reclines on his chair, a secret smile on his lips as he stares at Soonyoung. There’s a ring of excitement to his gaze, Soonyoung realizes belatedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually… about that…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung doesn’t know how he does it, but he pulls himself out of bed somehow, magic burn-outs be damned. Jisoo helps him down the corridor after going down to shoo out the boys with a promise to drag Soonyoung down to the cafe later. He’s apparently promised a whole carrot cake and a week’s supply of caffeine, and somehow just the mere thought of Jacob’s carrot cake adds a little strength to his step. When they reach the door, Soonyoung peeks in ever so slightly, trying to catch a glimpse at their new visitor without anyone noticing. Jisoo snorts at him, pushing Soonyoung into the room as he walks over to join Seungcheol by the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Sleeping Beauty has finally woken up,” Seungcheol says cheerfully in lieu of a greeting, beckoning him over. Soonyoung obeys, but his eyes are trained on the lying figure of a small, lithe boy in his guest bedroom. His body is still like a corpse, eyes closed and chest even as Soonyoung experimentally pokes at his leg. To his surprise, it’s completely cold to touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you get him?” Soonyoung asks dumbfoundedly, enthralled to keep poking. He can hear Jisoo’s suppressed giggles, but doesn’t have enough energy to even wave him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you saw it? I just had Nayoung hold onto him while we were speeding away after I knocked him out against the ceiling,” Seungcheol explains, tone light-hearted as if he kidnapped cute boys in his spirit dragon every day. Soonyoung wonders how true that statement is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… is he still possessed?” Soonyoung asks, poking at his cheeks. They were a little more responsive, bouncing back but still cold to touch. Jisoo shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Had one of your friends check his magic levels. It’s just the normal wavelength, no extra Voidling magic on him,” Jisoo explains, Soonyoung spares a glance in their direction to find Jisoo leaning against Seungcheol in what seems to be a sitting half-cuddle and he can’t help but smile a little. So they </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> dating!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’s he so cold to touch?” Soonyoung asks, to which Seungcheol only chuckles at. There’s a hint of exhaustion to his tone, like he’s just barely recovered from another gigantic curveball fate has thrown  at him. Soonyoung knows the feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll rest for a week, but pack your bags and say goodbye to your friends soon,” Seungcheol drawls, eyes squeezing shut as he exhales.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got a necromancer to visit.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11: I overcome my feelings and go to you (SC)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“He’s come a long way, hasn’t he,” Seungcheol mutters to himself, fiddling with the small lucky charm souvenir one of Soonyoung’s friends gave them. He’s leaning against one of the tables outside of Soonyoung’s cafe, staring at their newest addition to this shitshow of a quest saying goodbye to his friends. Jisoo is by his side, sitting on the table and resting his head on Seungcheol’s shoulder. There’s a proud look in his eyes, echoing Seungcheol’s sentiment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jisoo mutters, lips quirked up into a soft smile. He’s watching Soonyoung get tackled in a hug by two of the kids he’s friends with, chuckling at the shrieks Soonyoung’s filling the air with. Seungcheol stares at Jisoo, head tilted ever so slightly to the side as he tries to decipher the mysterious furrow in Jisoo’s brow. With a grin, Seungcheol decides </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck it</span>
  </em>
  <span> and leans down to press a soft kiss onto Jisoo’s forehead. Jisoo flinches at the contact, cheeks dusting pink as he buries his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that for?” Jisoo mumbles, peeking out of his arms in a ridiculously adorable fashion as he slaps Seungcheol’s arm. Seungcheol just grins back at him, returning his gaze to Soonyoung and his overly doting friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t I kiss my boyfriend?” Seungcheol retorts, glancing over ever so slightly to see Jisoo redden like a tomato. Cute, he thinks. Not for long though, before Jisoo fists his shirt and pulls him in, meeting their lips and—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be honest, all of his fantasies don't compare one bit to reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol gapes, unable to process the recent sequence of events and just blinks blankly as Jisoo chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t I kiss my boyfriend?” he echoes, voice giggly and soft and Seubgcheol thinks he’s going to melt at this rate. Before he has a chance to retort, a loud whoop snaps them to reality as they turn towards Soonyoung. He’s gaping and staring at his new weapon, salvaged off the back of their new corpse friend. The blade is sharp on both ends, leaving a small grip barely enough to fit two hands on in the middle. The blade had been in terrible condition when they found it, but handily enough one of Soonyoung’s friends has anti-rust magic. The friend, Haknyeon, had basically refurbished the once broken and bent blade into a beautiful double-edged beauty, complete with small painting if fire bolts down the side of the grip in the same shade of teal blue as Soonyoung’s flame from when he buried the tomb under the sands. The town had been quite happy about that, relieved no more fires and Voidling infestation would hit them again. Soonyoung was named Vekaura’s champion within the week, gazes on him changing into mild respect and awe. Seungcheol almost feels bad for him, knowing how weird it is when people start acknowledging you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not hopeless in fighting,” Jisoo mutters under his breath, “but teaching a complete novice in time for an apocalypse? You’re insane, Cheollie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol shrugs, feeling pride bubble in his chest as Soonyoung wraps his friends into one last, tight hug before turning to Seungcheol and Jisoo with a megawatt grin. Seungcheol grins back, waving at Soonyoung as he pushes himself off the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps I am a little insane,” Seungcheol muses, casting a sideway glance at Jisoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that’s how I have you now, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… who is this necromancer?” Soonyoung says, first to break the silence. Seungcheol looks back to face Soonyoung, feeling the wind run through his hair. They’re on Ghana’s back again, zipping across the desert in a much less heart-pumping trip then before. Jisoo is fast asleep, head on Seungcheol’s lap as his soft snores fill the air. Changmin’s squinting at a map Minhyun managed to find for them, glued to the surface of the Sand Swimmer’s skin. Soonyoung has his back to Changmin, facing Seungcheol as he fiddles with a small silver bracelet that hangs from his wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m not sure he’s more of a necromancer or a reanimator, but both serve us well enough,” Seungcheol says, chuckling lightly as he scratches the back of his head. Soonyoung frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Soonyoung asks, tilting his head to the side. Seungcheol blinks, thinking about the vivid images from </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s… an interesting character. Saw him being a squirrel back to life the first time I met him,” Seungcheol explains, lips quirked up into a smile as he recalls the pleasant memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you meet this guy?” Soonyoung asks, incredulous, “and why a squirrel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol shrugs, a mysterious smile on his lips as he sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Had an assignment to investigate something in Zaun. Just bumped into me with a dead squirrel in his hands,” Seungcheol replies, gaze travelling the landscape in boredom. The sand dunes are pretty, but fairly monotonous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you even know him enough to ask for help?” Soonyoung asks, confused, knitting his eyebrows together. Seungcheol smiles mysteriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s one of us, Soonie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a second for the fact to settle in, like patiently watching a sparrow fly from its nest as realization flashes through Soonyoung’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” Soonyoung gapes, nearly jumping in excitement before frowning slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, how many of us are there?” Soonyoung asks, settling down. Seungcheol hums.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From the sound of the prophecy, thirteen. I only know four alive ones,” Seungcheol replies, chuckling as he gestures to the corpse they haphazardly glued down to Ghana’s back. Soonyoung mouths a soft ‘oh my god’ and gulps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so many we haven’t found, will we make it in time?” Soonyoung mumbles. Seungcheol shrugs, an encouraging smile on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These things have a way of working out, Soonie, I wouldn’t worry too much. Why don’t you take a nap for now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seungcheol hates dreams. Always cryptic and terrifying, everyone around him who seems able to dream has some weird out of body experience and Seungcheol was glad he never had the pleasure of finding out what they were like first hand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Given his luck, Seungcheol should’ve known that wouldn’t last.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s stuck in a dark room, nothing but a spotlight over his head to shine in the immediate circle he’s standing in. Seungcheol squints, trying to make out anything in the dark room as he feels a light breeze tickle the back of his neck. His eyes widen, reflexes kicking in as he tries to grab the sword on his back, only to find out it’s not there. Seungcheol’s head whips around the dark room, alarmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So you’re the little runt who took my general</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a melodic feminine voice drawls, amusement dancing in her tone. Seungcheol growls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Seungcheol yells into the air, trying to draw magic from his mark to find nothing coming up. He frowns as the voice laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not even the dragon can save you here, little boy, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the voice sing-songs. Seungcheol growls, eyes-narrowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said, who are you?” Seungcheol yells. There’s a haunting laugh, echoing off the invisible walls of the room as the darkness lightens. He’s in a small forest clearing, except the usual lush green of the Ionian Forests he’s grown used to seeing is replaced by a crimson liquid, pooling at his feet and stinking up the air. Seungcheol tries to step away, only to find his fleet rooted into the ground by thick vines.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The ones who lived paid a deadly price, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the voice whispers in his ears. Seungcehol whirls his head around, trying to find something to help himself. The blood starts rising as what sounds like a tidal wave bubbles in the distance. Seungcheol glances to the middle of the small clearing he’s standing in to find three boys standing around a glowing stick. One reaches out his hand to grab it while another has his hands raised, lightning crackling around him. The third isn’t even watching them, staring right at Seungcheol as if he can see him. He opens his mouth, a smile on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Have you paid your price?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The feminine voice speaks through this guy’s body as the tidal wave of crimson washes over Seungcheol, knocking him to the ground as Seungcheol chokes, struggling to breathe. He coughs and gasps for air, only to feel frost forming at his fingertips. He forces himself to stand up, trying to get out of the wave only to be knocked over again, swept with the current as he feels it slamming him into something hard. Seungcheol tries to draw a breath, only to fill his lungs with frigid air. He blearily peeks open his eyes, bright white and blue coming into his view. There’s a duel happening in front of him, on what looks like the walls outside a fortress. Seungcheol sucks in a breath as he recognizes one of the fighters, Jeonghan’s bright blond hair glowing as he flings light magic at a transparent figure holding two battle axes. There’s another guy next to him, eyes bright blue as he flings daggers made of ice at the transparent spirit. The spirit knocks them away, throwing them into the wall as it turns to Seungcheol, opening its mouth. Once again, the creepy feminine voice fills the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Frozen hearts can melt,</span>
  </em>
  <span> it lilts, a wind tickling Seungcheol’s chin like it’s caressing him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but can a broken one ever learn love?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Seungcheol can respond, a gust of cold air knocks him off the ground, tossing him into free fall. Almost immediately, Seungcheol feels the cold air turn hot, almost burning as the landscape dims into black. Orange flickers in the air again, embers flying into the sky as fire flies towards Seungcheol, a bright shade of teal and blue as the heat becomes suffocating. With a start, Seungcheol recognizes the scene as the same one he’s seen about a week ago, down to the stench of dead Voidlings in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You killed my dear children, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the voice whispers in his ears, nothing but a soft tickle as a chuckle punctuates its words, </span>
  <em>
    <span>perhaps I should burn your life in exchange?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol gasps, clawing at the air for anything to hold onto and catch his breath, but the sensory torture was too much. The mark on his arm starts to glow and burn almost painfully as the air is knocked out of Seungcheol’s lungs when his back collides with the ground. The teal fire engulfs everything and parts to reveal a desolate island, one covered in dead trees and what looks like the world’s biggest Hallow’s Eve party, down to the spirits in iron shackles floating out and about. One of them is holding a scroll, not as transparent as the others but still glowing slightly. He stops at a nearby tree, looking up to search for something and Seungcheol considers trying to call out to him. He doesn’t, recalling how spirits of the Shadow Isles die with their worst qualities amplified by thousand-fold. With his luck, this one could become a cannibal and eat him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Even the brightest stars flicker and die, </span>
  </em>
  <span> the feminine voice whispers as a small creature flies down from the top of the tree to tackle this spirit to the ground, hissing and biting the spirit. It looks nothing like a spirit, more like some kind of furry animal that found itself on the Isle by accident. All of a sudden, the world stops and one of the floating spirits stare straight at Seungcheol.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who will take the blame once they find out all the lives you take along the way? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The voice asks, voice dancing haughtily as the ground beneath Seungcheol rises up and engulfs it. Seungcheol yelps but no sound comes out, only a soft rush of air as the ground falls down again, thick and noxious green gas leaking in. Seungcheol coughs, arm raising to cover his nose and mouth as he squints past the gas. It’s Zaun, Seungcheol realizes, trying to push himself up. He almost immediately buckles again, having to lean against a nearby wall as he tries to orient himself. The voice chuckles</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You try so hard for so little, little boy,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the voice whispers in his ear, a gust of wind blasting by to try and knock him down again. Seungcheol drops one of his legs back, steadying himself as he growls. Before he can reply, something jumps out from the darkness, seemingly a flash of a black that threatens to attack Seungcheol. At the very last second, a red stick peaks out from Seungcheol’s peripheral vision, striking into the shadow and sending it flying through the air. Seungcheol flinches, stepping back as a heavy weight presses into his palm, the familiar weight of his sword greeting him. Seungcheol looks up to meet his hero’s eyes, drawing a delighted gasp as a familiar black mullet comes into view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minghao!” Seungcheol exclaims, standing up just a little straighter at the sight of a familiar face. Minghao shoots him a small smile before stamping his feet on the ground and facing the shadows swirling around them. He waves his hands, making the green mist disappear as the city of Zaun fades away into a mustard-yellow room with just them and a blob of darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So the dream walker was watching,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the feminine voice muses, the blob of darkness slowly circling them. Minghao tenses up, magic circling at his fingertips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave. The Dream is our territory,” Minghao growls, magical energy creating soft wind that ruffles the red and black checkered shawl on his shoulder. He pulls something out of his pocket, a small vial of pink liquid. The shadow seems to see it, charging at him to try and grab it. Seungcheol reacts in an instant, swinging his sword with one arm and pushing Minghao down with the other as he sliced the shadow in half, forcing it to scatter for a moment. Minghao takes the opportunity and uncaps the vial, the liquid inside becoming a gas of sorts as it envelops the room. A loud wail echoes from the shadow before it dissipates, leaving nothing but a small golden watch attached to a chain on the ground. Minghao runs over and grabs the watch,cursing as he flips it open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Seungcheol asks, eyebrows quirking up in confusion. Minghao sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They got to the Jieqiong. I’ll have to double my patrol spirits,” Minghao mumbles under his breath, rattling off a bunch of stuff Seungcheol does not understand. He then sighs, turning to Seungcheol with tired, hooded eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t save Jihoon, by the way. I saw the thing from Soonyoung’s dreams,” Minghao says, unclipping the small badge from his shawl as he walks over to Seungcheol. His shoulders have an exhausted weight to them, as if even talking was difficult. Seungcheol frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much time do you have left?” Seungcheol asks. Minghao smiles softly but doesn’t answer him, pressing the badge into Seungcheol’s palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Find someone named Vernon in Piltover,” Minghao explains, “he’s one of us. He can revive Jihoon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” Seungcheol asks, worry growing in the pit of his stomach. Minghao just smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in good hands. The thief and the chained one are about to arrive. If things go well, I’ll see you in a few days,” Minghao says mysteriously, before vanishing into a pillar of smoke. The room fades and Seungcheol feels his eyes grow heavy. He wants to call out, wants to ask more about what Minghao means, but all he can do is clutch the small golden badge in his hands, slumping over as everything goes dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, all you have to do is have faith in the people around you.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll be posting 2 chapters a week! Come yell at me @heonynchans if you want. Or not.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>